HCIS: The Final Season The Season of Truth
by HyruleKing
Summary: Following the death of his wife, Director Francis takes a trip to the United States with his friend Shaylene, but is it more than just a vacation? And how will he cope with the loss of his wife?
1. Lone Ranger

**HCIS: Hyrule Criminal Investigative Service**

**Season Three - The Final Season**

_Previously on HCIS:_

"_I have good news and bad news." CJ said._

"_I don't like the sound of that." Patrick said._

"_Ashley was working with Ganondorf." CJ said. "When I went to confront them, Saria followed me. Under Ganondorf's orders, Ashley blasted Saria with magic blasts, which ended up killing her. I was able to kill Ganondorf and destroy his body so he'll never plague us again, and I struck Ashley to the point where I knocked her into a coma, and she succumbed to her injuries on the way to the hospital. I'm sorry." Becky buried her face into Patrick's chest and began to cry._

"_Considering I just lost my wife and unborn child, Patrick, I'm doing all right." CJ said. "But, I do need a favor. I need to take a vacation. Until I come back, you're the Director of HCIS and leader of Hyrule. And, another thing... Take care of Lynn while I'm gone. I want to take her with me, but she has her mother's eyes and I... I just can't handle that right now." CJ then stood up and put his jacket on. He and Shaylene then walked out of the office as his eyes began to water._

_Gibbs and the others watched as CJ and Shaylene walked out of his office and into the squad room. They then walked over to the elevator._

"_Poor CJ..." Gibbs said. "I can understand how he feels. I know how I felt when I lost Shannon and Kelly."_

"_I'm sure he feels worse." Ziva said. "After all, his wife wasn't killed by some stranger. She was killed by his own cousin. On top of that, he had to kill his cousin." She then looked down and mumbled: "I can relate to that..."_

"_I wonder where he's going..." Tony said._

"_That's none of your business, Agent DiNozzo." Patrick said, walking into the squad room._

"_Good afternoon, Assistant Director Floyd." McGee said._

"_Correction, McGee..." Patrick said. "Director Floyd."_

"_We just lost another director?" Tony asked._

"_And, a damn good one, too." Gibbs said._

_CJ pressed the button and the door began to close. Shaylene looked at him._

"_Where are we going, CJ?" She asked._

"_Home, Shay." CJ said. "To the United States."_

CJ drove down a busy, snow-covered road somewhere in Massachusetts. He pulled up to a tan house on the odd side of the street. He pulled into the driveway, got out of the car and walked into the house, followed by Shaylene.

"Welcome home, Shay." CJ said. "We're gonna stay here on vacation for a little while."

"Cool." Shaylene said. It was then that CJ's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"CJ, it's Leon Vance. I need your help."

**CHAPTER ONE: Lone Ranger**

"Leon, I can't help you. I'm on vacation in the States." CJ said.

"Perfect." Vance said. "I need help tracking down a killer in the States. He raped and murdered the young daughters of several naval officers and my sources tell me he's left our area. How quickly can you get to Massachusetts?"

"I'm already in Mass." CJ said.

"Great. I'll send some agents your way." Vance said.

"You've ruined my vacation enough already." CJ said. "Just give me whatever leads you've got."

"Well, according to my sources, he's escaped the DC metro area and he may have obtained a new identity and a new job in a local school system. I'll email you the details." Vance said. "Please find him quickly before he strikes again."

"I'm still angry with you for screwing up my vacation, but I'll do my best." CJ said.

"Thank you." Vance said. CJ hung up the phone and looked at Shaylene.

"Listen, Shay. Do you think you'll be okay home alone for a couple of hours a day?" CJ asked.

"Yeah." Shaylene said. "I'll just lock all the doors and I won't answer it for anyone."

"Okay, you'll be fine." CJ said. "I know we're on vacation, but I have to do some work to do for someone." He then walked into another room and sat down at a computer. About an hour later, he checked his email. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey, it's CJ. I need a favor. I need a job at Dr Paul Nettle Middle School. Anything you can get me, as long as I'm at the school."

"I'll see what I can do." The voice on the other end said.

"Thanks." CJ said.

_**The next day...**_

CJ stood at the bottom of a hill near a school. A nearby sign read "Dr Paul Nettle Middle School". CJ wore a bright yellow vest and his car was parked at the corner of a nearby side street. Resting on the windshield of the car was a red stop sign attached to a small wooden handle. He looked up the hill and saw a group of kids walking down. As they approached, one of them asked,

"Hey, what happened to the other crossing guard?"

"She went on vacation, so they asked me to fill in for her." CJ said.

"Oh." CJ helped the kids cross the street. After they were all across and he didn't see anymore, CJ sat down on the hood of his car. A short time later, two girls came walking down the hill. The first was a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl in a yellow t-shirt, white jacket and jeans. Next to her was a taller brown-haired, brown-eyed girl in a blue and black striped t-shirt, blue jacket and jeans. CJ immediately recognized the shorter one.

"Hi, Olivia." He said.

"Hey, CJ." Olivia said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping out a friend." CJ said. "Speaking of friends, who's this beautiful girl next to you?"

"This is my friend Lindsay." Olivia said.

"Nice to meet you, Lindsay." CJ said, as he stepped out into the street and brought traffic to a halt.

"Bye." Olivia said, as she and Lindsay ran across the street.

_**Later...**_

CJ walked into the house and into the living room, where Shaylene was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey, kiddo." He said, sitting next to Shaylene.

"Hi." Shaylene said. "Someone's here to see you."

"I thought you weren't going to answer the door." CJ said.

"I have a key." CJ turned and saw a young man about the age of 22. He had dirty blond hair, green eyes, and wore a black t-shirt and jeans.

"Steven..." CJ said, shocked. "So, you didn't go to Hyrule with everyone else?"

"No." Steven said. "And I also didn't know that my little sister survived."

"If I had known you weren't there, I would've contacted you." CJ said. "But, like I said, I thought everyone was killed."

"All that matters is that she's home now." Steven said.

"Not quite." CJ said. "I filled out all the paperwork to make her a citizen of Hyrule. When I go home, I'll revoke the citizenship."

"Thanks." Steven said. CJ then pulled Steven aside.

"Listen, do you mind if I stay here for a few days?" He asked. "I originally came here on vacation, but now I have some work to do."

"Yeah, sure." Steven said. "So, I thought you were married. Did your wife stay home?"

"Well, no... Actually, she was killed." CJ said. "That's why I'm on vacation. I work for a federal agency in Hyrule. I was in a firefight with a major criminal, and my wife unfortunately followed me, and she was killed."

"Wait a minute... You're not trying to-"

"With Shaylene? No way!" CJ exclaimed. "She's like a sister to me. I mean, I love her, but... but not like that."

"Sorry, I just... jumped the gun." Steven said.

"Don't worry about it." CJ said. His cell phone then rang. "This is CJ."

"Hi, CJ, it's Olivia and Lindsay."

"Hey. What's up?"

"We were wondering if maybe you'd like to hang out." Olivia said.

"Sure." CJ said. "When and where?"

"Just meet us at our school." Olivia said.

_**Later...**_

CJ drove up into the parking lot of Paul Nettle Middle School, where Olivia and Lindsay waited. He got out of his car and walked over to the girls.

"So, where'd you girls want to hang?" CJ asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could go-"

"Get away from me, you perv!" Someone shouted.

"Shut up!" The three followed the sounds of the voices and found a man with green eyes and jet black hair standing in a small alcove in the back of the school. He was dressed in a custodian's outfit with a name tag that read "Hank". Cornered, on the ground, was a young girl about the age of 11. She had light brown hair, crystal blue eyes, and her jeans were around her ankles.

"Freeze, scum! Federal agent!" CJ shouted. The man turned around and CJ gasped.

"You one of Vance's goons?" The man asked. He then rushed forward and kicked CJ to the ground. He then rushed by CJ and grabbed Olivia. He threw her over his shoulder and ran over to a nearby truck and tossed her into the passenger seat. He locked and slammed the door, then quickly climbed into the driver's seat. He started the truck and raced away from the school, just after CJ caught a glimpse at the license plate.

"Lindsay, get in my car. We're gonna go rescue Olivia." CJ said. He and Lindsay got in the car and he quickly drove off. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Leon, it's CJ. I found your guy. I need you to trace a cell phone for me." CJ said. "508 555 3870."

"I'll get an agent right on it." Vance said.

"I'd rather if you did it." CJ said. "Now. He just kidnapped a friend of mine. I'm pursuing him, but he's going too fast for me to keep up."

"Okay, I'm on it." Vance said. Within a few minutes, he had found the man. "Got it. I just mapped his location with yours. Three blocks east."

"There's an abandoned warehouse over there." CJ said. "Thanks, Leon." Soon, CJ and Lindsay came to a small warehouse. CJ walked toward the warehouse, with Lindsay right behind him. He held out his arm, signaling for Lindsay to stay behind him. He rushed into the warehouse, where the man had Olivia in a corner. Her pants were around her ankles, she had been visibly hit and the man's pants were missing.

"You should learn ta stay outta other people's business, little lady." The man said. CJ drew his gun.

"Or maybe you should learn to leave helpless girls alone, perv." He said, aiming at the criminal.

"What are you gonna do? Shoot me?" The man asked, as he pulled a knife and rushed toward CJ. Suddenly, CJ fired his weapon, piercing the man's skull with a bullet, killing him instantly.

"Actually, yes." CJ said, walking over and kicking the dead man. He walked over to Olivia and helped her up as she fixed her clothes.

"Th-thanks…" She said, fear in her eyes.

"You're welcome." CJ said. "Now, come on. Let's get you home to your parents."

"W-wait… They… they're not home, they're at... they're at my f-friend C-Cameron's house." Olivia said.

"Okay, I'll take you there then." CJ said.

_**Later...**_

CJ pulled up to a small green house on a quiet back road. Olivia stepped out and was greeted by a red-haired, blue-eyed boy about the same age as her. He saw that she was visibly shaken and quickly hugged her.

"Olivia, what happened to you?" He gasped.

"She was almost raped." CJ said.

"Yeah, but CJ saved me…" Olivia said, regaining her composure. "CJ, this is my new boyfriend, Cameron. Cameron, this is CJ, the guy I told you about."

"Oh wow… It's a pleasure to meet you, Director." Cameron said. "And thanks for saving Olivia."

"You're welcome. And there's no need to be so formal, Cameron." CJ said.

"Well, I'll have to call you that when I become an agent." Cameron said. "You see, my dream is to live in Hyrule. But my parents don't want to move. When Olivia told me that she met the Director of HCIS, I was so jealous."

"And, you want to be a field agent?" CJ asked.

"More than anything." Cameron said. CJ took two small HCIS badges out of his pocket and handed them to Olivia and Cameron.

"Well, you seem to be taking good care of Olivia, so here... You two are now honorary HCIS Special Agents." CJ said.

"Thank you." Cameron said.

"Thanks for everything." Olivia said.

"You're welcome." CJ said. "And, if you ever need anything, don't be afraid to call me."

_**Later...**_

CJ walked into Shaylene's house, where she and Steven were sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Steven." He said.

"You're leaving?" Shaylene asked.

"Yeah." CJ said. "I gotta go home, kiddo. My country needs me."

"Please come back and visit." Shaylene pleaded, wrapping her arms around CJ and hugging him.

"I will." CJ said. "I promise. But right now, I have someone I need to go see."

A few hours later, back in Hyrule, CJ walked up to a small hospital in South Castle Town, where a familiar face sat on the front steps with a nurse.

"Kylie, you have a visitor." The nurse said, pointing the person's attention toward CJ.

"CJ?"

"Hey, Ky." CJ said, looking at his old friend.

"I... I thought you were-"

"No." CJ said. "I made it." Kylie leaped up and wrapped her arms around CJ.

"I heard about Saria." Kylie said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." CJ said. "Things happen for a reason, and I'm sure I'll figure out what the reason was that I lost her."

"Yeah." Kylie said. She then sat back down and sighed.

"You okay?" CJ said.

"The nurses said I'm free to leave rehab today." Kylie said.

"Aren't you happy about that?" CJ asked.

"Well, yeah... But my parents are in jail, I don't get along with my only family in the States, and I'm not living the missionary lifestyle with my grandparents in Indonesia." Kylie said. "I have nowhere to go, and I'm not going into foster care and living with some strange family I don't even know."

"I think I know why Saria was killed." CJ said.

"What do you mean?" Kylie asked.

"Do you want to come live with me?" CJ asked.

"With you? You mean, we'd be together every day, you'd cook my meals, I'd sleep in the castle and I wouldn't have to live with some weird family?" Kylie asked, excitement present in her voice.

"Yeah." CJ said.

"I'd love to live with you! Thank you so much." Kylie said, hugging CJ. He kissed her on the forehead and smiled.

"You're welcome." He said.

"Just come inside and we finish the paperwork and let her leave, sir." The nurse said.

_**Later...**_

CJ and Kylie sat in MTAC in an empty HCIS building. They had snuck in after Gibbs and his team had left so as not to reveal that CJ had returned. CJ pressed a button on a nearby computer, setting up a video conference with Leon Vance.

"I'm not happy with what you did to my killer, CJ." Vance said.

"You asked me to find the guy and bring him to you." CJ said.

"I meant in handcuffs, not a body bag." Vance said. "I could get you for murdering my killer."

"Two things: One, that sentence doesn't sound right at all." CJ said. "Two, go ahead and try. I have diplomatic immunity."

"You killed someone on U.S. soil!" Vance said. "Someone wanted by NCIS!"

"Excuse me! You screw up my vacation, and then try to chew me out for killing your wanted scumbag? He tried to rape a good friend of mine, and I wanted to stop him before he did!"

"That's unimportant! You killed a wanted m-" CJ slammed his fist onto the computer console, cutting the video link.

"A little angry?" Kylie asked.

"I'm sick of putting up with him and his crap." CJ said.

"What do you mean?" Kylie asked.

"I-it's nothing. Don't worry about it." CJ said. "Let's go home."

"Wait..." Kylie said. "I want to ask you something..."

"What's on your mind?" CJ asked.

"Will... Will you be my boyfriend?" Kylie asked. CJ smiled and pulled Kylie close to him. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up, before gently kissing her on the lips.

"Yes." CJ said. "I will."

_**The next day...**_

Gibbs and his team sat in the sqaudroom. Tony was shooting spitballs at McGee, who was Googling randomly. Gibbs was sitting there drinking his coffee and Ziva was reading a magazine.

"Man, this is boring." Tony said. "Since Saria's death, all we've had are cases involving minor thefts."

"We need some action." Ziva said. Gibbs then stood up and started to walk toward the elevator.

"Going somewhere, Boss?" McGee asked.

"I'm going to visit Saria, out of respect for CJ." Gibbs said. "Anyone else coming?"

"Sure, I'll go." Tony said.

"I've got nothing better to do." Ziva said.

"Sure." McGee said. Patrick then walked down the stairs from his office.

"I'm coming too." Patrick said. "I think I owe my daughter that much."

_**Later...**_

The team walked into a graveyard just beyond Kakariko Village. They walked up to a gravestone at the entrance that read:

"Here lie the members of the Royal Family and those who served them."

They walked through the graveyard and soon came to a gravestone that read:

Saria Francis

Beloved Queen, wife, daughter, mother, and sister

July 9, 1988 - February 19, 2009

"I can't believe the things we've dealt with since moving here..." Gibbs said.

"Like that hostage situation with Saria and Lynn in Hyrule Castle." Ziva said.

"Or finding CJ near death in the Mushroom Kingdom." McGee said.

"Or the time when that councilman was killed on his way to meet with the president of the States." Tony said.

"One case that really sticks out in my mind is that girl we found raped and murdered in an alleyway in Castle Town." Gibbs said.

"I still can't believe someone would do that." Ziva said.

"I can't believe that the guy who did that was the same one who framed Mike." Tony said.

"Mike..." Gibbs said, as he turned and looked at a nearby gravestone which read:

Mike Franks

October 11, 1955 – November 10, 2008

Beloved HCIS Agent and friend

"I wonder how CJ's vacation is going..." Ziva said.

"Its not a vacation..." McGee said.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"Well..."

"_McGee, I need you to run someone's info for me?"_

"_Sure, Director. Who?"_

"_The girl from that rape case in the alley."_

"_The dead one?"_

"_No, the other one... Olivia Watson. I want to visit her and get to know her."_

"_Isn't that an abuse of power, sir?"_

"_You want abuse of power? Investigate your former Director." CJ said, walking away._

"You think he went to the U.S. to get to know a 13-year-old girl?" Ziva asked. Patrick then walked over.

"Director Floyd, do you think CJ would go to the U.S. to get to know a 13-year-old girl?" Tony asked.

"He just lost his wife, Agent DiNozzo." Patrick said. "Anything's possible."

"Speaking of girls and CJ, remember that weird drug case with that girl whose parents killed her babysitter, and she tried to cover by saying she did it when he tried to rape her?" Gibbs asked.

"_Kylie, if you didn't kill him, why'd you bring me here?" The woman, Kylie's lawyer, asked. Kylie was silent. "If you don't tell me, I can't help you, Kylie. Why'd you bring me here?"_

_"I did kill him!" Kylie exclaimed. She buried her face in her hands and began to cry. McGee and Tony gasped._

"_But why?" Kylie's lawyer asked._

_"Because he tried to rape me!" Kylie said._

"_Mr and Mrs Howard." Gibbs said. "You're under arrest for the murder of James Zoulan."_

_"As are you, Ms Cruz." McGee said to Amy._

_"What? We didn't kill him!" Kylie's mother said._

_"Save it." Gibbs said. "We know you found out that your daughter was sleeping and doing drugs with her babysitter, so you hired Amy to kill him. Of course, what you didn't count on was her framing your daughter for the murder." McGee looked at Amy._

_"And you didn't expect to get caught." He said._

"_I guess the director did have a reason for putting us on this case." McGee said._

_"I'm not so sure, McGee." Ziva said. "Something just isn't right."_

"_Wait... Did you say your director's name is CJ?" Kylie asked._

_"Yes." Gibbs said._

"_CJ Francis, the King of Hyrule?" Kylie wondered._

_"That's our boss." McGee said._

"_Awesome!" Kylie said. "He was my babysitter when I lived with my aunt and uncle in the United States. Then, I moved here and I lost contact with him. After I found out he was the King, I tried to get an audience with him, but I couldn't. I can't wait to see him!"_

"Something's strange about CJ." Ziva said.

"I know. Something about him doesn't add up." McGee added. Patrick stood up and walked away.

"Going somewhere, sir?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah." Patrick said. "I'd rather not listen to you guys talk about my former son-in-law."

**Gibbs:** "Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode..."

"_When a Gerudo council member is killed, the team investigates and finds the desert kingdom is shambles..."_

"What in the world is going on?" Tony wondered.

"This country is falling apart." Ziva said.

"No kidding." McGee said.

"_And CJ goes public about his new girlfriend, causing some waves..."_

"I can't believe he's dating her. She's only 15." Ziva said.

"Isn't that illegal?" McGee asked.


	2. Sandstorm

A red-haired, yellow-eyed woman wandered through the Gerudo Desert. She wore a purple desert-top, along with puffy white shorts. She gasped when another woman stepped in front of her. The second woman also had red hair and yellow eyes and wore a red tank top and green short shorts.

"Aria... Hi." The first woman said. The second woman smiled as she pulled a baseball bat out from behind her.

"You're in my way, Nami." The second woman said, smacking the first woman in the head with all her strength.

**CHAPTER TWO: Sandstorm**

Ziva and McGee sat in the squadroom, eating pizza. The elevator doors opened and Tony walked in.

"McSelfish! There better be a slice for me!" He said. He then walked over and grabbed a piece of pizza.

"DiNozzo! Hands off my lunch!" Gibbs shouted, walking down the stairs from Director Floyd's office. He smacked Tony in the back of the head and grabbed the slice of pizza from his hands.

"Hey, Boss." Tony said. Gibbs kept walking toward the elevator.

"Well, come on! We got a dead Gerudo woman in the desert." He said. The team quickly grabbed their gear and rushed over to the elevator.

_**Later...**_

The team drove up to a long stone bridge leading across the canyon between Lake Hylia and Gerudo Desert. They stopped at a sign that read "Road Closed", got out of the car and walked through the desert. In the distance, they could see heavy smoke rising from Gerudo City. Gunshots occasionally rang out, and a few people could be seen racing out into the desert in run-down cars.

"What in the world is going on?" Tony wondered.

"This country is falling apart." Ziva said.

"No kidding." McGee said.

"I wonder if it's because of the loss of their queen." Gibbs said.

"Anybody else sweating like a pig?" Tony asked.

"Stop being a wimp." McGee said.

"Yes, Tony. You are such a... possy." Ziva said.

"Actually Ziva, the term is..." Tony began. Gibbs looked at him. "Nevermind."

"So, where's our victim?" McGee asked.

"According to Gerudo Police, she's about 3 miles west of here."

"You mean we have to _walk_?" Tony whined.

"Stop complaining, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, smacking Tony in the back of the head. Soon, the team had arrived at the crime scene. Standing around were Gerudo Police and several Gerudo women. Patrick soon arrived with Ducky. Ducky began investigating the body.

"Where's Rali, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"He's not too good with the climate here in the desert." Ducky said.

"Very well. What do we have, Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, Jethro, it appears she was killed by blunt force trauma to the head." Ducky said. "Approximate time of death is two hours ago."

"DiNozzo, look for evidence." Gibbs said. "Ziva, witness statements. McGee, photos and measurements."

"On it, Boss." Tony said.

"Got it." Ziva said.

"Okay, Boss." McGee said.

_**Later...**_

McGee and Ziva walked over to Gibbs.

"I'm all done taking pictures, Boss." McGee said.

"And I questioned the witnesses." Ziva said. "Similar stories. They were all on their way to the Spirit Temple to pay their respects to Ashley when they came across our dead woman."

"Do we have an ID?" Gibbs asked.

"No. None of the women recognized her." Ziva said. Gibbs turned to Ducky.

"Does she have an ID or license on her?" He asked.

"No. She doesn't even have a wallet." Ducky said. Tony then walked over.

"I found this, Boss." He said, holding up a baseball bat.

"Bag and tag it." Gibbs said.

"Director Floyd, would you mind helping me get this body into the truck?" Ducky asked.

"Not a problem." Patrick said. Patrick and Ducky loaded the body into the truck.

"All set, Jethro." Ducky said.

"Let's pack it up and move out, team." Gibbs said.

_**Later, in the squadroom...**_

The team sat in the squadroom. McGee, Tony and Ziva were reviewing crime scene photos, and Gibbs was sitting at his desk. His cell phone then rang.

"Yeah... Gibbs." He answered. "Okay, got it. Be right down."

"What's up, Boss?" Tony asked.

"Abby's got something." Gibbs said. The team walked over to the elevator.

_**In Abby's lab...**_

"Whaddya got, Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"Just watch. I press this button and..." An ID file appeared on Abby's computer screen. "Abbycadabra!" The team looked at the ID.

"That's our dead woman." McGee said.

"Yup." Abby said. "Nami Roodin. Gerudo Councilwoman."

"What about the bat?" Gibbs asked.

"I haven't got to that yet." Abby said. Rali then walked in.

"Dr Mallard send these over for you, Abby." He said, holding up a small evidence jar with a few slivers of wood in it. "And, he wants to see you, Agent Gibbs."

_**In Autopsy...**_

"What's up, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, Jethro, my initial observation was correct." Ducky said. "This woman was killed by blunt force trauma to the head. And, judging by the splinters I found in her head, I'd say the weapon of choice was a plank of wood or maybe..."

"A baseball bat." Gibbs said.

"Yes, and that's not all." Ducky said. "Tox screen analysis shows that she had significant levels of ibuprofen, acetaminophen, morphine and alcohol in her system. She was so doped up, even if she had lived through the attack, she wouldn't have felt anything, causing her to die from her injuries. And, look at this." Ducky pointed to a nearby bucket. Gibbs looked at it.

"Her liver is ruined." He said.

"It looks like a lifetime of alcoholism started at a very early age." Ducky said.

"How early are we talking?" A new voice asked.

"At the latest, I'd say thirteen, Direc..." Gibbs and Ducky turned around and saw CJ standing there. "...tor. Oh sorry, I forgot."

"It's okay, Dr Mallard. You didn't mess up." CJ said.

"So, I take it you're back?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes." CJ said, as Gibbs's phone began to ring.

Gibbs answered his phone. "Yeah... Gibbs. Okay, I'll be right up." He looked at Ducky and CJ. "Abby may have just found our murder weapon and our killer."

_**In Abby's lab...**_

"Whaddya got, Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"I matched the splinters that Ducky pulled from our victim to this bat." Abby said. "And, I got prints off of the bat." She pulled up an ID file. "Aria Harui. Another Gerudo Councilwoman."

"Bring her in." Gibbs said.

_**Later...**_

Gibbs sat in the interrogation with Aria. McGee, Ziva and Tony stood in the observation room, watching the interrogation.

"So, you're on the Gerudo Council?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah." Aria said.

"So, you know this woman?" Gibbs asked, showing Aria a picture of Nami.

"Yeah. She's on the council." Aria said.

"You mean she _was_ on the council?" Gibbs asked.

"She quit? I had no idea." Aria said.

"Stop playing innocent!" Gibbs exclaimed. "You know she's off the council! You killed her!"

"Excuse me?! How dare you accuse me of murder!" Aria shouted.

"Sit down!" Gibbs shouted, startling Aria and causing her to fall back into her chair. "We found your fingerprints on a bat used to beat her to death!"

"I hit her once! There's no way it would've- Oops..."

"So you admit that you hit her?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, but I never intended to kill her. I just wanted to scare her into leaving the council." Aria said.

"Why?"

"Because she's in the way of my getting onto the throne of Gerudo." Aria said.

"She did this just to rule the desert?" Ziva wondered.

"Seems twisted." McGee said. Meanwhile, Gibbs had handcuffed Aria and pulled her out of the chair.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Nami Roodin." Gibbs said.

_**Later...**_

"Weird case." Ziva said.

"No kidding." McGee said.

"It seems like the desert's falling apart." Patrick said.

"No doubt the loss of Ashley." Gibbs added. Kylie then walked in.

"Hey, Boss, we got company." Tony said.

"Can we help you?" Gibbs asked.

"She's here to see me." CJ said, walking down the stairs from his office.

"So, where are we going for supper?" Kylie asked.

"Come up to my office and we'll figure it out." CJ said.

"CJ... Are you two dating?" Patrick asked.

"Well, now that you asked... Yes." CJ said. He and Kylie then went into his office.

"I can't believe he's dating her. She's only 15." Ziva said.

"Isn't that illegal?" McGee asked.

"I'm jealous." Tony said.

"You would be." Ziva said.

"Excuse me?" Tony asked. A few minutes later, CJ and Kylie walked out of his office and down the stairs to the squadroom.

"Okay... Two questions come to mind..." McGee said. "One: Are you back as our Director?"

"Yes." CJ and Patrick answered simultaneously.

"Okay. Two: Isn't it illegal for you two to be dating?" McGee continued.

"No." CJ said. "The laws of Hyrule are a little different than the States. In Hyrule, it's only illegal for someone over the age of 18 to date someone under the age of 15 1/2, and Kylie will be 16 in a couple of months."

"Speaking of me being 16, are you gonna teach me to drive?" Kylie asked. "After all, it'd be kinda hard for my parents since they're in jail."

"Yeah. I can do that." CJ said. "By the way, team... Good work on that case. Keep it up." He and Kylie then got in the elevator and left.

"I guess we were wrong about CJ and Olivia." McGee said.

"Good night, team." Patrick said, leaving as well.

* * *

**Gibbs:** "Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode..."

* * *

"_Next Week on an all-new HCIS..."_

"_When a Hylian representative for the U.N. is killed in New York, the team goes to the States..."_

"Pack your bags, team." CJ said.

"Are we going somewhere?" Tony asked.

"The States." CJ said. "Gerudo rep for the U.N. dropped dead getting of a chopper in New York."

"_Where they work with a familiar face..."_

Director Vance smiled as CJ, Gibbs and the team stepped off of their plane.

"CJ." Vance greeted.

"Leon." CJ replied.

"Agent Gibbs... Meet Special Agents Jesse Stern, Daniel Keating, and Julie Martin." Vance said. "They'll be aiding you on this case."

"Thank you, Leon." Gibbs said.

"_Catch an all-new HCIS... Next week!"_


	3. Rule 15

A helicopter touched down on a helipad across the street from the U.N. building in New York. A red-haired, yellow-eyed Gerudo woman in a suit stepped off. Across the street, atop the U.N. building was a crimson-haired, crimson-eyed Gerudo woman in royal clothing. She picked up a sniper rifle from the ground next to her, aimed it, and shot the other woman in the head, killing her.

"Sorry about that, Nabi." She said. "But, I couldn't let you get my daughter's throne." She mumbled, before pocketing the shell casing and walking away.

**CHAPTER THREE: Rule 15**

Gibbs walked into the sqaudroom, coffee in hand.

"McKlepto! Where's my candy bar?!"

"What?"

"I had a Kaptain Kokiri candy bar in my desk. Where'd you put it?" Tony asked.

"I didn't touch your bar!" McGee replied. Gibbs walked by and smacked Tony in the head.

"Get over it, DiNozzo." He said. CJ then walked into the squadroom and smacked Tony as well. He then tossed a candy bar onto Tony's desk. It had a green wrapper and was labeled "Kaptain Kokiri".

"Here." CJ said. "Have another one."

"You took my candy, Director?" Tony asked.

"Kylie did." CJ said. "You got another one. Now drop it."

"But that was a special edition bar, with a chance to win a sports car." Tony complained.

"Don't worry. You didn't win." CJ said. "Now, pack your bags, team."

"Are we going somewhere?" Tony asked.

"The States." CJ said. "Gerudo rep for the U.N. dropped dead getting off of a chopper in New York."

"Are you coming with us?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes." CJ said. "I have some business to take care of in the States."

_**Later, in New York....**_

Director Vance smiled as CJ, Gibbs and the team stepped off of their plane.

"CJ." Vance greeted.

"Leon." CJ replied. "Nice to see you chose to meet us here." Director Vance pointed to three people. The first was a blue-eyed man with jet black hair in a green button up shirt and jeans. The second was a green-eyed man with curly reddish-brown hair in a gray suit jacket, pants and checkered gray and white shirt. The last was a blond-haired, brown-eyed woman in a red blouse and jeans.

"Agent Gibbs... Meet Special Agents Jesse Stern, Daniel Keating, and Julie Martin." Vance said. "They'll be aiding you on this case."

"Thank you, Leon." Gibbs said.

"Thanks, Director, but your agents won't be necessary." CJ said. "Though I may want help from you."

"You need anything, just let me know." Vance said. "You know where to find me." He and the NCIS agents then walked over to a nearby plane and left.

"Agent Gibbs, take over." CJ said. "I have something to go take care of." The team began investigating the area, as Ducky and Rali began investigating the body.

"So, what have we got, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Gunshot wound to the head. Obviously the cause of death." Ducky said.

"How long ago?" Gibbs asked.

"About five hours." Ducky said.

"Several witnesses report hearing a gunshot and seeing the councilwoman fall." Ziva said. "But no one saw a shooter."

"Of course." Gibbs said. McGee then walked over.

"I've finished examining the scene." He said. "It looks like the bullet came from somewhere over there. I'm guessing it was on top of that building."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted. Tony walked over. "Go. Up on that building. Look for casings."

"On it, Boss." Tony said.

_**Later...**_

Gibbs and the team walked into a small conference room in the Hylian Embassy in New York. They sat down around a nearby table with Abby and Ducky and began discussing the case.

"No shell casings." Tony said.

"No gun." McGee added.

"And no one saw a shooter." Ziva said.

"I extracted a bullet from the victim's head." Ducky said.

"And I'm still analyzing it." Abby said.

_**Meanwhile...**_

CJ walked up to a three-story, multi-family white house. He knocked on the door and a familiar girl answered.

"Hi, Olivia." He said.

"Hey, CJ." Olivia said, hugging her friend. A red-haired, blue-eyed boy then came to the door.

"Who is it, Olivia?" He asked. He noticed CJ and smiled. "Good afternoon, Director."

"Hello, Cameron." CJ said.

"What brings you here?" Olivia asked.

"I'd like to extend an invitation for you and your family to visit Hyrule. Free of charge. I've got four plane tickets for you, so you, your parents, and Cameron are free to come." CJ said. "And, as part of your stay, I'll give you a free tour of HCIS."

"Cool. Thanks, CJ." Olivia said.

_**Back in New York...**_

Gibbs stood in a small computer room with Tony. On a screen in front of them was a video link with Director Vance at NCIS.

"Leon, what can you tell us about this man?" Gibbs asked, holding up a picture of a black-haired, brown-eyed, African-American man.

"Clinton Murphy." Vance said. "He runs a number of pawn shops all along the east coast. Why?"

"We found his fingerprints on our bullet." Gibbs said. "Can you get us a home address?"

"Yes, but it'll take a while." Vance said.

"Okay, give me a call back when you've got it." Gibbs said.

"Sure thing, Agent Gibbs." Vance said, ending the video call.

"Boss, I thought you didn't trust Vance." Tony said.

"Rule number 15, DiNozzo: Always work as a team." Gibbs said.

"Kinda like keeping your friends close and your enemies closer?" Tony asked.

"Exactly, Agent DiNozzo." CJ said, walking in. "What have we found out, team?"

"Abby found fingerprints on the bullet that trace back to a man who runs a number of pawn shops on the east coast." Gibbs said.

"Okay, that gives him means of getting a gun, but what about motive?" CJ asked.

"Hm... Why _would_ he kill a Gerudo rep for the U.N.?" Tony asked.

"That's what we're gonna find out." Gibbs said.

_**Later...**_

Gibbs and Tony walked into a pawn shop in downtown New York, where an African-American man stood behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Special Agent Gibbs and Special Agent DiNozzo. HCIS." Gibbs said.

"What brings the agents of Hyrule Criminal Investigative Service to New York?" The man asked.

"Well, Mr Murphy, we found bullets at a crime scene that had your fingerprints on them." Gibbs said.

"Bullets for a Hylian Goroblin 53 sniper rifle?" Clinton asked.

"So, that's the weapon you killed a Gerudo rep for the U.N. with." Gibbs said.

"What? No!" Clinton said. "That ammo was stolen from my shop a week ago." He then pointed to his front window, which was covered with plywood.

"Do you have security cameras?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Clinton said.

"Get McGee down here." Gibbs said to Tony.

_**Later, in the Hylian Embassy...**_

The team sat in their conference room in the embassy. Tony was eating a sandwich, and Gibbs and McGee were scanning over case files.

"Is that pastrami?" McGee asked Tony.

"Yeah." Tony said.

"Can I have a bite?" McGee asked.

"You can have the pickle." Tony said.

"I hate pickles." McGee said.

"I know." Tony laughed.

"Thanks for the pickle, Agent DiNozzo." CJ said, walking in and taking the pickle spear from Tony's plate.

"Uh... You're welcome, Director." Tony said, surprised.

"What have we got, team?" CJ asked.

"Well, Director... Um, nothing, actually." McGee said. "Whoever killed our representative disabled the security camera in the pawn shop when they stole their ammo."

"Wrap it up, team." CJ said. "We're going back to Hyrule."

_**Back in Hyrule...**_

CJ stood in MTAC, having a video conference with Leon Vance.

"Thanks for your help on that case today, Leon." He said. He turned to the open door as Kylie walked in.

"You're welcome, CJ." Vance said. "Good night." The video call then ended.

"Everything okay?" Kylie asked. CJ nodded. Ziva then walked in.

"Um, Director Fra- I mean, CJ?"

"Yes, Agent David?" CJ said.

"I realize that I never properly thanked you for making a permanent field agent." Ziva said. "And, I wanted to say I'm sorry for the loss of your wife, child and cousin."

"Thanks, Ziva." CJ said. "This seems sudden. Why bring this up out of the blue?"

"The loss of your family makes me think about mine." Ziva said. "Four years ago, I earned my way into NCIS by..."

"Shooting and killing your half-brother Ari and saving Gibbs's life." CJ said. Ziva looked surprised.

"You know." Ziva realized.

"The chair is big, Agent David." CJ said. "I also know about the Hamas suicide bombing that killed your sister Tali."

"I see..." Ziva said.

"Ziva..." CJ said. "I promise we'll help you find the person responsible for your sister's death."

"Thank you, Director." Ziva said, walking out. CJ turned to Kylie.

"Come on." He said. "Let's go home."

* * *

**Gibbs:** Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode...

* * *

"_Next week on an all-new HCIS..."_

"_The team is called in to investigate when a Gerudo Councilwoman turns up dead."_

"Gear up, team." Gibbs said. "We've got another dead Gerudo."

"Again?" McGee wondered.

"What in the world is going on out there?" Ziva asked.

"_While CJ tries to get to the bottom of the recent deaths..."_

"Any idea what's going on with your people, Sabrina?" CJ asked.

"They're plagued by the loss of Ashley." Sabrina said.

"And you're not?" CJ asked, noticing the lack of sadness in Sabrina's face.

"She was my daughter!" Sabrina said. "What kind of question is that?!"

"_Can they find the Gerudo killer before another council member falls? Find out next week on HCIS: Hyrule Criminal Investigative Service!"_


	4. Betrayal

A Gerudo woman walked though Gerudo City, garbed in a purple tank top and khaki shorts. She walked up to crimson-haired, crimson-eyed Gerudo woman in royal clothing.

"Hi, Malik." The crimson-haired woman said.

"Hi, Sabrina." The other Gerudo woman said. "I...I'm sorry about Ashley, ma'am."

"And... I'm sorry about this." Sabrina pulled a silenced pistol out from behind her and shot Malik, killing her.

**CHAPTER FOUR: Betrayal**

CJ and Kylie sat in CJ's office.

"CJ... Something's been bugging you lately." Kylie said.

"I'm fine." CJ said.

"I'm worried about you..." Kylie said.

"I'm fine." CJ said. "I swear it." His cell phone then rang. "Director Francis." He answered. "Yeah. What? Okay, thanks."

"What's up?" Kylie asked.

_**Meanwhile, in the squadroom...**_

Gibbs sat at his desk, filling out his papers. Ziva was typing away on her computer, and Tony was shooting spitballs at McGee. Gibbs's cell phone then rang.

"Yeah... Gibbs." He answered. "Yeah, okay. Thank you Director."

"Gear up, team." Gibbs said. "We've got another dead Gerudo."

"Again?" McGee wondered.

"What in the world is going on out there?" Ziva asked.

_**In CJ's office...**_

"Gerudo woman just found dead in Gerudo City." CJ said.

"What on earth is going on out there?" Kylie asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." CJ said, walking out.

_**Later...**_

Gibbs and the team walked up to a crime scene in Gerudo City, which Gerudo Police had secured. Gibbs walked over to one of the cops.

"What have we got?" He asked.

"Dead Gerudo Councilwoman." The officer said. "Two women stumbled across her while walking down the street, called us. We got here, found her to be a councilwoman, and called your director."

"Ziva, question the witnesses. DiNozzo, take sketches and measurements. McGee, photos." Gibbs said.

"On it, Boss." Tony said.

_**Meanwhile...**_

CJ walked into Gerudo Palace and into the throne room, where Sabrina was sitting on the throne.

"Any idea what's going on with your people, Sabrina?" CJ asked.

"They're plagued by the loss of Ashley." Sabrina said.

"And you're not?" CJ asked, noticing the lack of sadness in Sabrina's face.

"She was my daughter!" Sabrina said. "What kind of question is that?!"

"I don't know! You tell me!" CJ shouted.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't seem at all affected by the death of your daughter!" CJ yelled.

"What do you want me to do? Wail my eyes out?!" Sabrina exclaimed. "I have a country to run!"

"I would expect at least some emotion about the death of your only child, Sabrina!!" CJ shouted.

"Maybe I'm trying to stay strong for my people! They just lost their Queen!" Sabrina said.

"Your daughter is dead, the Gerudo Council are being killed one by one, and you don't seem to care!" CJ exclaimed.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Sabrina asked.

"No... I'm just trying to get to the bottom of the issues in my country." CJ said, turning around and walking out.

_**Later, in the squadroom...**_

"Councilwoman Malik Numiroo." McGee said, pulling up the victim's ID file.

"Family?" Gibbs asked.

"Husband and two kids." Tony said.

"DiNozzo... Ziva... Go talk to the husband."

"On it, Boss."

A short time later, Tony and Ziva walked up to a mud-brown, two-story stone house with a gray roof. Tony knocked on the door and a blond-haired, silver-eyed man answered it. He wore a black t-shirt and tan shorts, and he had a small scar below his left eye.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Shawn Numiroo?" Ziva asked.

"That's me."

"Special Agent DiNozzo, HCIS." Tony said. He motioned toward Ziva. "My partner, Special Agent David. May we come in?"

"Sure." Shawn said. He led the agents into his living room and everyone sat down. "So, what can I do for you?"

"It's about your wife." Ziva said. "She was found dead in downtown Gerudo City earlier today."

"What? How?" Shawn asked.

"She was shot." Tony said. Two girls walked into the room. The first was about 9 and she had red hair and yellow eyes, and she wore a silver t-shirt and jeans. The second was 12 and had brown-hair, silver eyes and wore a green tank top and pink shorts.

"Hi, Daddy." The younger one said. "Where's Mommy?"

"Kelsi...Cathryn... Sit down, please."

"Daddy, what's wrong?" The older daughter, Cathryn, said.

"Girls, it's about Mommy..." Shawn said.

"What do you mean, Daddy?" The younger daughter, Kelsi, said.

"Your mother was killed, girls." Shawn said. Tears filled the girls' eyes.

"What? How?" Cathryn asked.

"She was shot." Shawn said.

"Why are you here?" Cathryn asked Tony.

"Just trying to get to the bottom of things." Tony said.

_**Later...**_

"What have we got, team?" Gibbs asked. McGee pulled up three images.

"Two suspects." Tony said, pointing to a photo of a male Gerudo with silver hair and yellow eyes. "George Midoru. Another Gerudo Council member."

"Possible motive?" Gibbs asked.

"George and Malik were having an affair." Tony said. "I'm guessing she called it off, and he wasn't happy."

"Other suspects?" Gibbs asked.

"Samantha Thompson." Ziva said, pointing to a picture of a Hylian woman with blond hair and brown eyes. "Malik and her husband run a company together. Numiroo Law Offices. Samantha worked there as a secretary, but she was recently fired."

"Tony, get Samantha. Ziva, go get George." Gibbs said. He then walked downstairs to autopsy.

"Good afternoon, Jethro!" Ducky said with a smile.

"What have we got, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, she was shot. Fatally in the back. Clear through her heart and out her chest." Ducky said. "You know, it reminds me of this time I was on vacation with my friend in China. We were taking a tour of the cities: Hong Kong, Beijing... We even took a trip to the Great Wall. We had just walked a four-mile stretch of the Great Wall and we were on our way back to our hotel when we stopped to get something to eat. We decided to eat in a nearby park. As we were walking toward a table to sit down and eat, we stumbled across-"

"Duck?" Ducky looked at Gibbs. "Time of death?"

"I'd say around 10:00 this morning." Ducky said.

"Thanks." Gibbs said, walking out.

A short time later, Gibbs was sitting in interrogation with George.

"Recognize her?" Gibbs asked, slapping a picture of Malik on the table.

"Yeah." George said. "That's the whore who called off our relationship because 'she was afraid her husband would find out'. What's it to ya?"

"She was found dead earlier today." Gibbs said. "Where were you around 10:00 this morning?"

"With my wife." George said.

"I thought you were in a relationship with Malik." Gibbs said.

"I was, but I'm married too." George said. "My wife's name is Norah. Norah Midoru. 76 Nabooru Road. South Gerudo City." Gibbs turned around and faced the observation room.

"McGee! Go! Talk to her!" Gibbs shouted.

"On it, Boss." McGee said, over an intercom.

"DiNozzo, bring in Samantha." Gibbs said.

"Uh, Boss, we have a problem with that." Tony said. "We found Samantha dead in her home. There was a knife there as well. Abby's checking it for prints."

_**Later...**_

"Boss, I need to speak with you." McGee said over the intercom. Gibbs walked out into the hallway, where McGee met him.

"What's up, McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"George's alibi checks out." McGee said. "His wife said he was home at around 9:00 last night until this afternoon when we went and got him."

Gibbs walked back into interrogation, leaving the door open.

"You're free to go." He said.

A short time later, CJ walked into the squadroom where everyone was sitting.

"What have we got, team?" He asked.

"Well, Director, I'm afraid we have-"

"We have everything!" Abby exclaimed, running in, holding the evidence bag with the knife in it. "This knife was used to kill Samantha Thompson. And, Ducky found a slug in Malik's head. I examined and found that the serial number traced it back to a Gerudino 581 Pistol. When I traced the owner of the pistol, I found this... McGee, open your email." McGee opened his email.

"Okay." He said.

"Pull up the picture I sent you of our perp." Abby said. McGee put the picture on the big screen. CJ gasped. He quickly pulled out his cell phone.

"Leon... Get your team to Washington-Dulles Airport, Gate F." CJ said. "I'm on my way." With that, he rushed out, passing Kylie on the way.

"What's up with him?" She asked. She then noticed the picture. "Oh my God... His aunt Sabrina killed Malik?"

"I think she's been behind all the killings." Gibbs said.

"Should we follow him?" Ziva asked.

"No, stay here." Gibbs said. "We'll let him handle this."

_**Later, in Washington, D.C...**_

Director Vance stood with his team in Washington-Dulles International Airport, ready as Sabrina stepped out of her plane. They immediately drew their guns and pointed them at Sabrina, startling nearby passengers deboarding their planes.

"Don't move." Vance said.

"You can't touch me, Director." Sabrina smirked.

"He can if I gave him the okay to arrest you." Sabrina turned around and saw CJ standing there, gun drawn. "And, why does it matter?"

"It doesn't." Sabrina said.

"Nice try, Sabrina." CJ said. "But we traced the bullet that killed Malik to a gun registered to you."

"Wow... not bad... But not good enough." Sabrina pulled a small nut out of her pocket and threw it to the ground, creating a flash of light. When the flash dispersed, Sabrina was gone.

"Damn..." CJ said. "Leon, if you find any trace of Sabrina here in the States, gimme a call."

"Sure." Vance said. CJ then walked out of the airport and his cell phone rang.

"This is CJ." He said.

"Director, we just got a hit on Sabrina's passport." McGee said. "She just boarded a flight bound for Gerudo City."

"She's been caught, and she's returning home to finish what she started." CJ said. "Contact the Gerudo Council, get the remaining members to safe houses. I'm coming home."

* * *

**Gibbs:** Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode...

* * *

"_Next week, on an all new HCIS..."_

"_On the day they met..."_

"I remember the day I met her..." CJ said.

-

"_I'll tell you what." CJ said. "Come by HCIS headquarters tomorrow and my wife and I will give you a tour of Hyrule."_

"_Okay. That sounds like fun." Olivia said. The two then stood up and walked their separate ways._

_-_

"And fell for her..." Tony said.

"_They became instant friends... But he never expected anything like this..."_

"It can't be..." CJ said. "That's.... that's Olivia. But how? Who? Why?"

"_Don't miss an all new HCIS... Coming next week."_


	5. Family

A brown-haired, brown-eyed girl about 13 or 14 walked through Gerudo City with an older man with dark brown hair and brown eyes and a black haired, brown-eyed woman. The girl wore a pink tank top and jean shorts. The man wore a white button up t-shirt and jeans. The woman wore a tan shirt and jean shorts. The girl bent over suddenly, clutching her stomach.

"Olivia!" The woman exclaimed. "Are you okay?" The man then clutched his stomach as well.

"I don't feel so good..." He said.

"Not you too..." The woman gasped. "Oh, my stomach." All three then passed out on the sandy desert ground.

**CHAPTER FIVE: Family**

Kylie walked into CJ's office. CJ smiled.

"Don't knock or anything, Ky." He said.

"Oh, come on, CJ." Kylie said. "Your own girlfriend has to knock when she enters your office?"

"Yeah." CJ said. "I don't you walking in when I'm with one of my mistresses."

"Ha ha, very funny, Tiger." Kylie said. "Should I tell the team to call you Director Woods?"

CJ laughed. "Nah. So, what's on your mind, babe?"

"I've been thinking lately..."

"That's not good." CJ chuckled.

"Shut up. I've been thinking, and I wanna become an agent." Kylie said.

"Are you sure?" CJ asked. His cell phone then rang. He held up his hand, signaling for Kylie to wait, then answered his phone. "This is CJ. Yeah. Where? Okay, thanks."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kylie said.

"Well, here's your chance to make sure." CJ said. "Three dead in Gerudo Desert."

CJ walked into the squadroom.

"Gear up, team." He said. "We got three dead in Gerudo Desert."

"Members of the council?" Tony asked.

"Tourists." CJ said.

_**Later, in Gerudo Desert…**_

The team walked up to a taped-off crime scene, with Kylie in tow. CJ looked at one of the victims and gasped.

"It can't be…" CJ said. "That's Olivia… But how? Who? Why?"

"CJ? Everything okay?" Kylie asked.

"I remember the day I met her." CJ said.

-

"_I'll tell you what…" CJ said. "Come by HCIS headquarters tomorrow and my wife and I will give you a tour of Hyrule."_

_  
"Okay. That sounds like fun." Olivia said. The two then stood up and walked their separate ways._

-

"And fell for her." Tony said.

"Who could do such a thing to such a sweet and beautiful girl?" CJ wondered.

"Excuse me?" Kylie asked.

"Knock it off, Ky." CJ said. "Don't be jealous of the deceased."

"DiNozzo, measurements. McGee, photos and sketches. Ziva, find out who called it in and get a statement." Gibbs said.

"On it, Boss." Tony said.

"You got it, Boss." McGee said.

"Yes, Gibbs." Ziva said. Ducky soon showed up and was examining the bodies.

"What have we got, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, there are no obvious signs of trauma." Ducky said.

"Depends on what you mean by 'obvious'. They are dead." CJ said.

"Yes, and the approximate time of death is two and a half hours ago." Ducky said.

"Cause?" CJ asked.

"I will have to get back to you on that." Ducky said. Ziva then walked over.

"The witness was walking through the desert when he stumbled across the victims." Ziva said. "No one else was around."

"Wrap it up, team." CJ said.

_**Later...**_

CJ walked into the squadroom.

"What've we got?" CJ asked.

"We got nothing." Tony said.

"I don't like the sound of that." CJ said.

"Oh... We got nothing!" Tony exclaimed with enthusiasm. CJ walked over and got in the elevator, followed by Gibbs. They soon walked out of the elevator and into autopsy.

"What do we have, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"I was right." Ducky said. "Time of death was about 1:30 this afternoon."

"Cause of death?" CJ asked.

"Severe allergic reaction to shellfish." Ducky said. Gibbs walked away. CJ followed him and they were soon back in the squadroom.

"Names?" Gibbs asked.

"As you already know, the girl is Olivia Watson." McGee said. "The other two are her parents: Melanie and Steve."

"Run Steve's credit cards. Melanie's too." CJ said. "See if they went out to eat today." McGee typed some commands into the computer.

"Got it." McGee said. "Paid a bill with credit at The Zesty Zora in Gerudo City."

"A seafood restaurant..." CJ said. "Can we find out what they ordered?"

"Yeah. Three Shellshockers." McGee said.

"A meal made of shrimp scampi, coconut shrimp, and lobster." CJ said.

"You knew what that was the instant McGee said the meal name..." Kylie said.

"I eat at The Zesty Zora constantly. The Shellshocker is my favorite dish." CJ said.

"Why order shellfish if you're allergic to it?" Gibbs asked.

"Huh?" Everyone was puzzled.

"Ducky confirmed that the cause of death was a severe allergic reaction to shellfish." CJ said. "Sounds to me like the case is closed." CJ's phone then rang.

"This is CJ." He answered. "Yes. Okay. Thanks."

"What's up, CJ?" Kylie asked.

"Gas explosion at the council building in Gerudo City." CJ said. "You did get the council members out, right, Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes." Gibbs said.

"But Sabrina doesn't know that." CJ said. "Let's go. It's endgame time."

"Where are we going?" Kylie asked.

"Gerudo Palace." CJ said. "I'm taking Sabrina down."

A short time later, CJ kicked down the door of Gerudo Palace. As he walked in, he was surrounded by Gerudo guards. He smiled and launched a wave of energy that knocked the guards to the ground.

"Agent Gibbs, you and your team have adapted well to my use of magic." CJ said, as walked down the hall and blew open the door to the throne room. Standing there was Sabrina.

"Why?" CJ asked

"They were fighting over the throne. My daughter's throne!!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Listen, I'm sorry about Ashley... I didn't want it to end like that, but it did. I had no choice." CJ said.

"That's why I had to do what I did." Sabrina said.

"Kill the council members that tried to take the throne?" CJ asked.

"Yes." Sabrina said.

"Do you have any idea what you did?" CJ questioned.

"Saved my daughter's kingdom!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"You wiped out most of the race!" CJ shouted. Sabrina pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Kylie.

"Time to show you the pain I felt when you killed Ashley!" Sabrina shouted, before pulling the trigger, shooting Kylie in the chest.

CJ and Ziva both quickly drew their guns. Ziva pulled the trigger and shot Sabrina in the forehead, killing her instantly.

"Thanks, Ziva." CJ said.

"Don't mention it. I owe you one." Ziva said. CJ pulled out his cell phone.

"I need a medical chopper to Gerudo Palace ASAP. I have a Agent-in-training down." CJ said.

_**Later...**_

CJ stood in autopsy, looking down at Sabrina's body.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Sabrina... I wish it hadn't ended like this." He mumbled. Gibbs and the team walked in.

"Director?"

"I'm fine, Agent David." CJ said.

"Wow... I'd call her crazy." Tony said, looking at Sabrina.

"I wouldn't." CJ said.

"Well, what would you call what she did?" McGee asked.

"Family." Gibbs said.

* * *

**Gibbs:** "Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode..."

* * *

"_Next week on an all-new HCIS..."_

"When Assistant Director Floyd doesn't show up for work, Director Francis begins to worry..."

"McGee, run a trace of Assistant Director Floyd's cell phone." CJ said. "He hasn't shown up for work, and I'm worried."

"On it, Director." McGee said.

"_But things take a turn for the worse..."_

"This is Director Francis... What? Where? My team will be right there." CJ said.

"What's up, Director?" Tony said.

"Gear up, team." CJ said as his eyes began to water.

"_Don't miss an all-new HCIS... Next week!"_


	6. Green Monster

CJ walked up to a door labeled "Assistant Director Floyd". He knocked on the door and walked in.

"Patrick... I need -" He looked around the empty office and pulled out his cell phone. He frowned as it went straight to Patrick's voice mail. "Patrick, it's CJ. Gimme a call immediately."

**CHAPTER SIX: Green Monster**

"Patrick, this is the 15th time I've called you!" CJ exclaimed. "Call me back!"

In the squadroom, McGee was typing away on his computer, Tony was shooting spitballs at Ziva and Gibbs was nowhere to be seen. CJ walked in and smacked Tony in the head.

"McGee, run a trace of Assistant Director Floyd's cell phone." CJ said.

"Something wrong, Director?" Gibbs asked, walking in, coffee in hand.

"He hasn't shown up for work, and I'm worried." CJ said. "I've called him 15 times and haven't heard anything back, either."

"On it, Director." McGee said. typing some things into the computer. "Got it! He's at home."

_**Later...**_

CJ walked up to Patrick's house on Outset Island, in Hyrule's Great Sea, east of the mainland.

"Patrick, it's CJ, open up!" He yelled, knocking on the door. "Becky? Ryan? Anyone there?" He opened the door and walked in. "Hello?" CJ then walked upstairs and gasped at the sight of Patrick and a blond-haired, blue-eyed boy about CJ's age, dead on the floor.

CJ pulled out his cell phone. "Gibbs, get the team. We have a situation."

A short time later, Gibbs and his team walked into Patrick's house, which had been sealed off by crime scene tape.

"Who's the boy?" McGee asked.

"Patrick's son, Ryan Floyd." CJ said, pulling out his cell phone. He frowned as it went to voice mail. "Becky, it's CJ. Please call me back as soon as you get this message." He then walked over to Ducky. "What do you have, Doc?"

"They've been dead for about three hours." Ducky said.

"Explains why Patrick didn't make it to work." CJ said. "Cause of death?"

"I can't be sure just yet, but based on these marks on their necks, I would say they were strangled." Ducky said.

"There are bullet holes in their heads." CJ pointed out.

"But minimal blood loss." Ducky said. "Those shots were delivered post-mortem."

"To make it look like they were shot and killed." Gibbs said.

"Precisely." Ducky said. "It reminds me of this one time... I had just begun my career as an M.E... I was working in London, under the teaching of a good friend. We got a body in that..."

"Point, Duck." Gibbs said.

"Well, we found bullet holes in the man's head and chest, all post-mortem. It turns out he had a rather exciting death." Ducky said. "He and his girlfriend were getting intimate, and things got rough, to say the least. She accidently choked him to death, and shot him in panic to cover it up."

"Director, you might want to see this!" McGee called out. CJ ran downstairs to the kitchen, where McGee had found a piece of paper.

"This looks like... a suicide note?"

_**Later...**_

McGee, Tony and Ziva stood in front of the plasma, which showed pictures of Assistant Director Floyd and Ryan.

"I can't believe Assistant Director Floyd is dead." Ziva said.

"I can't believe he killed himself." Tony said.

"I don't think he did." CJ said, walking in. "Did you send the note down to Abby and have her check it for fingerprints?"

"Uh, no, Director... We didn't." McGee said.

"Do it." CJ said.

"Yes, sir." McGee said, grabbing the note and running off.

He rushed into Abby's lab, where her music was blasting at full volume.

"_Wake up, Wake up, Wake up... Do you feel the movement in your gut?"_ The stereo sang.

"Abby!!" McGee shouted, catching Abby's attention. Abby spun around and turned down her music.

"What's up, McGee?"

"Director wants you to check the note for prints." McGee said. "He doesn't think it was a suicide."

"Someone faked Assistant Director Floyd's suicide?" Abby asked.

"The Director thinks so." McGee said.

"Okay, McGee. Tell the Director I'll call him as soon as I've got something." Abby said.

"Okay." McGee said. He then got back in the elevator and headed back to the squadroom.

Meanwhile, in autopsy, Gibbs was questioning Ducky.

"What have you got, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm good, Jethro, not a miracle worker." Ducky said.

"What have you got so far?" Gibbs asked.

"Same thing I had before." Ducky said. "Cause of death appears to be strangulation, leading to asphyxia. Approximate time of death is 5:30 this morning."

"Thanks." Gibbs said, walking out and heading back to the squadroom. "What have we got?!"

"Well, Boss... We found some rope at the crime scene that may have been used to kill Assistant Director Floyd." Tony said.

"And the boy?" Gibbs asked.

"Director Francis was right..." McGee said, walking in. "The boy is Assistant Director Floyd's son, Ryan."

"I told you." CJ said. "I think I would know my own brother-in-law."

"McGee, go check on Abby. See what she's got." Gibbs said.

"Nothing yet." McGee said. "She's checking the suicide note for prints."

"Don't think it's a suicide either, huh, Director?" Gibbs asked. CJ shook his head, before his cell phone rang.

"This is Director Francis... What? Where? My team will be right there." CJ said.

"What's up, Director?" Tony said.

"Gear up, team." CJ said as his eyes began to water.

Later, the team pulled up to a crime scene at Lake Hylia. It the center of the secured crime scene, secured by Zora Police, was a blond-haired, blue-eyed woman in her mid to late 30s.

"Is that...?" McGee asked.

"Assistant Director Floyd's wife, Becky..." CJ said, fighting back tears. "This isn't shaping up to be a good week for me."

"I'm sorry, Director..." Ducky said.

"Excuse me, team... I have something to take care of." CJ said, walking away.

About a half hour later, CJ walked into Castle Town General Hospital.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty." The nurse said, as CJ walked into one of the nearby rooms. He sat down next to the bed, where Kylie was laying, unconscious.

"Kylie... I'm sorry... I should've never let you go with the team to confront Sabrina..." CJ said to himself.

_**Later...**_

"Whaddya got, Abbs?" Gibbs asked, as he and Director Francis walked into the lab with the team in tow.

"Wow... I was just about to call you." Abby said.

"Got a hit on that note?" CJ asked.

"Yeah." Abby said. "Got prints off of the steering wheel in Becky's car as well."

"I take it the prints don't belong to Patrick and his family." CJ said.

"No." Abby said. "The prints belong to one of our own..." Everyone gasped and looked at each other. "Not one of our team." Abby pulled up an ID file. "Special Agent Calvin Fenlon."

"He's had his eye on the position of Assistant Director for a while." CJ said. "Bring him in, Gibbs."

Gibbs soon sat in interrogation with a black-haired, brown-eyed man.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Why what?" The man, HCIS Agent Calvin Fenlon, asked.

"Why'd you kill Assistant Director Floyd?!" Gibbs shouted.

"I didn't kill him." Calvin said.

"We found your fingerprints all over the fake suicide note in his kitchen!!" Gibbs yelled.

"But I..."

"Why did you do it!?!" Gibbs yelled.

"I... I don't know..." Calvin said. "I took some medicine that morning... I was going to talk to Patrick about a raise... I went to his house, knocked on the door, and the next thing I remember was seeing Patrick and Ryan dead on the floor."

"And Becky?" Gibbs asked.

"After I wrote the suicide note, I panicked..." Calvin said. "I blacked out again, and next thing I know, I'm watching a body bag sink into Lake Hylia."

"Why didn't you come to us?" Gibbs asked.

"I... I don't know... I panicked..." Calvin said. Gibbs handcuffed Calvin and stood up. Another agent took Calvin and walked away with him.

"Agent Gibbs..." CJ said. "Patrick's position is now open... What do you say?"

"I'm honored, Director..." Gibbs said. "But that's just not the place for me. My place is leading my team, not the agency."

"I understand." CJ said. He cell phone then rang.

"This is CJ... No! NO!! It can't be...!"

"Director?" Gibbs asked. Everyone stood and looked at CJ, puzzled, as he rushed into his office and shut the door, tears in his eyes...

"What was that all about?" McGee asked.

"I... do not know." Ziva said.

_**Meanwhile...**_

CJ sat in his office, alone. It was then that a voice echoed in his mind.

"Are you okay?" CJ looked up and saw Saria standing there. She was garbed in a white gown; her blond hair was twice its normal length, now reaching her waist. She had two white wings and was surrounded by an ethereal glow.

"You didn't have to die." CJ said, tears in his eyes. "You didn't have to die..."

"You're blaming yourself, aren't you?" Saria asked.

"If I had never taken this stupid job, you wouldn't have been killed!" CJ shouted. "This whole country would've been better off! And now, I lost Kylie too! And your entire family is dead!"

"Don't talk like that!" Saria said. "You killed Ganondorf! A being that's plagued Hyrule for centuries! There's no way my dad could've done that. It was the will of the goddesses that I would die. Even if you hadn't taken the job, I'd still be dead. It was fate and you can't change that. On top of that, if you hadn't taken this job, Kylie would've probably fallen back into the lifestyle she was in, and ended up drinking, doing drugs and most likely dead. You made the last year of her life have meaning. I know… She told me so." With that, Saria's spirit vanished. CJ buried his face in his hands and began to cry.

"I'm sorry, Saria… I'm sorry Kylie..." He mumbled, in between tears. He wiped his eyes and stood up. He walked outside.

"Going somewhere, Director?" Gibbs asked.

"Don't worry about it." CJ said. He then got into the elevator and mumbled, "You're done, Leon."

* * *

**Gibbs:** "Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode..."

* * *

"_Next week on an all-new HCIS…"_

"_CJ heads to the United States, where he encounters the shifty Trent Kort, seeking to dig into Leon Vance's background…"_

CJ walked up to a bald man with a stubble-covered face. He wore a black leather jacket and black dress pants.

"You got my file?" CJ asked.

"Everything you wanted on NCIS Director Leon Vance." The man, CIA Agent Trent Kort, said.

"Thanks." CJ said.

"_And while digging, CJ finds the nugget of information he's been looking for…"_

CJ scanned the file and smiled as he looked at something.

"Well, well, well… Looks like I've found what I wanted. Time for the end game, Leon."

* * *

_**Today's episode featured "Move Slow" by Saosin, available on the NCIS Soundtrack Vol. 2, available in stores.**_


	7. Knockout

CJ walked up to a bald man with a stubble-covered face. He wore a black leather jacket and black dress pants.

"You got my file?" CJ asked.

"Everything you wanted on NCIS Director Leon Vance." The man, CIA Agent Trent Kort, said.

"Thanks." CJ said.

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Knockout**

CJ sat in a small, quiet bedroom in a house somewhere in Massachusetts. He scanned through the file that Trent had given him.

"A lotta black bars covering Leon's career. Sounds like Phillip is really trying to hide something this man did." CJ said to himself.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked. CJ turned around and saw a familiar girl standing there.

"Hey, Shay." He said. "I'm here on business. What are you doing over here?"

"I come here all the time." Shaylene said.

"How?" CJ asked.

"I know where you keep the spare key." Shaylene said. "And when I saw your car, I figured I'd see why you were here."

"Work." CJ said.

"What kind of work?" Shaylene asked.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo." CJ said.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Gibbs sat in the squadroom, alone. The rest of the team had gone out for lunch. Gibbs was scanning through some files. Ducky then walked in.

"Good afternoon, Jethro!" He said cheerily.

"Hey, Duck, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I know you usually have your patients with you, but could I get you to do a psych evaluation on our Director based on what you've seen?" Gibbs asked. "Nothing elaborate, just a quick synopsis."

"Well, he seems to be a well-managed guy, very calm and collected. He's obviously hurt by the losses of Saria, Kylie and his unborn children, but other than that, he seems to be a very collected guy." Ducky said. "However, he seems to get very uneasy whenever someone mentions Leon Vance."

Gibbs nodded. "Thanks, Duck."

"Anytime, Jethro." Ducky said, walking away. Soon after, the rest of the team walked in.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Yeah, Boss?" Tony asked.

"Run a cell phone trace." Gibbs said.

"On who?" Tony asked.

"The number is 812 555 0129." Gibbs said.

"Boss, that's the Director's cell number." McGee said.

"I know." Gibbs said.

"Um… on it… Boss." Tony said.

"McGee, run his credit." Gibbs said.

"On it, Boss." McGee said.

"What about me, Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"Run his other cell phone." Gibbs said. "812 555 4747."

"Okay." Ziva said. Gibbs then picked up his phone.

"Kort… I need a favor."

_**Back in the U.S…**_

CJ sat in his bedroom with Shaylene.

"Does your brother know you're here?" CJ asked.

"No." Shaylene said. "He thinks I've gone over Katie's."

"Shay… You shouldn't lie to your brother." CJ said.

"Well, I was going over there, until I saw your car in the driveway." Shaylene said. "So, where's Kylie?"

"She… she was killed." CJ said.

"Oh no… Not Kylie too…" Shaylene began to cry. CJ pulled her into a tight embrace and held her close. "I can't believe she's gone… I remember the day you moved to Hyrule…"

"_But CJ, you can't leave us…"_ _11-year-old Kylie, 6-year-old Shaylene and Shaylene's 12-year-old sister Jennette stood in CJ's driveway with CJ. At the end of the driveway was a limousine. Standing in front of it were Patrick and Saria._

_"I'm sorry you guys… But, I'm in love. I promise I'll come back and visit." CJ said. "And, even if I don't, we'll all be best friends forever."_

"_Promise?" Shaylene asked._

"_Promise." CJ said._

"You lied." Shaylene said. "You never came back to visit."

"But we're still best friends, just like I said we'd be." CJ said.

"But, we don't have Kylie or Jennette anymore." Shaylene said, tears forming in her eyes. CJ pulled her close and smiled.

"But, we have each other." He said.

"You know, Jennette never forgave you for not coming back." Shaylene said. "She always said she never wanted you near us again."

"I don't think she could've stopped this." CJ said. "It was fate, kiddo."

_**Back in Hyrule…**_

"Boss, I got a hit on his cell phone." DiNozzo said.

"And I got a hit on the other one." Ziva said.

"He's in the states." DiNozzo said.

"Where?" Gibbs asked.

"Massachusetts." DiNozzo said.

"Hold down the fort." Gibbs said. He then got up and got into the elevator.

A plane touched down at Reagan International Airport. Gibbs stepped out onto the tarmac, where Trent Kort waited.

"Hello, Gibbs." Trent said. "Here are the files you wanted."

"Thanks." Gibbs said.

_**In Mass…**_

CJ was scanning through Vance's file when he stumbled across something.

"Well, well, well… Looks like I've found what I wanted. Time for the end game, Leon."

_**In D.C…**_

Gibbs sat in a small office at the FBI. A balding white-haired man in a black suit, white shirt and red tie then walked in.

"So, Jethro, what brings you to the States?" The man asked.

"If you have to know, Tobias, I'm investigating my Director."

"What for?" FBI Agent Tobias Fornell asked.

"Something just doesn't seem right." Gibbs said.

"Your gut telling you something, Jethro?" Fornell asked.

"Yeah, Tobias. It's telling me that something's up with my new director." Gibbs said.

"New?" Fornell asked. "It's been over a year."

Gibbs scanned the file on the desk and gasped. "Right here, Tobias… Look at this file. It's about Vance. He has a connection to a cold case in Hyrule. The deceased is former Sage of Shadow, Ralph Francis."

"Isn't that your Director's last name?" Fornell asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs said.

"Think it's coincidence?" Fornell asked.

"You know how I feel about coincidences, Tobias." Gibbs said.

"Yeah… I do…" Fornell said.

"I've gotta do something about this." Gibbs said.

"Jethro…" Fornell said. "You have to let this go."

"It's just like Jenny and La Grenouille." Gibbs said.

"Let it go, Jethro." Fornell said. "Let your Director deal with this. He's different than Jenny."

"You're right." Gibbs said. "Take care, Tobias."

"You too, Jethro." Fornell said.

"Say hi to our ex-wife for me." Gibbs said, walking out. Tobias chuckled.

_**Later…**_

"It's over, Leon." CJ said, walking into Director Vance's office.

"What do you mean?" Vance asked.

"It's time I come clean. I wasn't really eager to work with Gibbs and his team. I needed them so I could work my way to you. I know what you did." CJ said. He pulled out the file on Vance and slapped it down on the table.

"You dug into my past?" Vance asked.

"I needed to. Tell me, Leon, why'd you do it?" CJ asked.

"Do what?" Vance asked.

"Let's start with Jenny. Why'd you kill her?" CJ asked.

"You know it wasn't me. It was Viggo." Vance smirked.

"But you hired him. Why?"

"Why do we all do what we do?"

"The power?" CJ asked. Vance nodded. "Okay... But, what did you possibly accomplish with the other thing you did?"

"Excuse me?" Vance asked.

"My father! Why'd you kill him?"

"I have my reasons." Vance said.

"Good. Then, I have my reasons for this." CJ said. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Vance. The entire department watched as CJ dragged their director out of his office in cuffs.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." CJ smiled. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in a trial by the elder council of Hyrule."

"What about an attorney?" Vance asked.

"Ha! You don't stand a chance, Leon." CJ said, as he dragged Director Vance into the elevator and the doors closed.

_**Later…**_

CJ was walking toward an airplane with the Hylian Royal Insignia on it, dragging Vance along in handcuffs. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"Shay, I have to go home, kiddo." He said.

"_Please come back soon…"_ Shaylene begged from the other line.

"I will." CJ said.

"_Promise?"_ Shaylene asked.

"I promise." CJ said. "And it's a real promise this time. I will be back."

_**A few days later...**_

The team sat in the squadroom, watching the news channel ZNN from Washington, D.C.

"NCIS Director Leon Vance was arrested today and charged in the murder of former NCIS Director Jenny Shepard. He was also charged with the murder of Hyrule's former Sage of Shadow, Ralph Francis." The reporter said. CJ walked out and the team turned off the TV.

"Let's go. We have a dead girl found raped and murdered at Lake Hylia." CJ said. Ziva breathed a sigh of relief.

"Something wrong, Officer David?" Gibbs asked, smirking.

"I got worried that we were getting reassigned." Ziva said.

"Is that a problem?" Tony asked.

"N-no."

**Gibbs:** "Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode…"

"_Next week on an all-new HCIS…"_

"When a visiting politician from another country is found dead, the team must work with a foreign agency on a murder case…"

"Samuel Toadori." CJ said. "Senator from the Mushroom Kingdom. Looks like we're working with MKIS on this one."

"MKIS?" DiNozzo asked.

"Mushroom Kingdom Investigative Service." CJ said.

"_And, CJ learns something that makes th__is case a matter of international security…"_

CJ stood in the castle throne room with a blond-haired, blue-eyed girl in a pink dress and gold crown.

"Bro, we have a problem…" She said.

"What's up, Peach?"

"I fear we may an enemy in our friend." Princess Peach said.

"Mossad?" CJ asked.

"Yes." Peach said. "Ever since Jenny Shephard created that unorthodox position of 'liaison officer'."

"You mean Ziva David?" CJ asked.

"_Don't miss an exciting new HCIS… Next week here on !"_


	8. Tugitiar

A blue-eyed man walked toward Hyrule Castle. He wore a white and gold vest, blue button up shirt and white pants. On top of his head was a gold-spotted mushroom-top-shaped cap. Suddenly, he clutched his chest and fell to his knees. He was immediately swarmed by castle guards.

"Samuel?" One of the guards exclaimed. "Sam, can you hear me?"

"Get the castle into lockdown! Protect the Royal Family!"

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Tugitiar**

CJ stood in the castle throne room with a blond-haired, blue-eyed girl in a pink dress and gold crown.

"Bro, we have a problem…" She said.

"What's up, Peach?"

"I fear we may an enemy in our friend." Princess Peach said.

"Mossad?" CJ asked.

"Yes." Peach said. "Ever since Jenny Shephard created that unorthodox position of 'liaison officer'."

"You mean Ziva David?" CJ asked. Suddenly, a brown-haired, blue-eyed man, wearing a green t-shirt, blue overalls and a green hat with a green "L" on it, walked into the room.

"Princess Peach…. CJ…" He said.

"Yes, Luigi?" Peach asked.

"What's up?"

"Senator Toadori just collapsed outside." The man, Luigi Mario, said. "We need to get you somewhere safe."

"Is he dead?" CJ asked.

"Yes." Luigi said, solemnly.

"Take us to HCIS Headquarters." CJ said. "My team needs to be informed of this."

"What about mine?" Peach asked.

"We'll make it a joint custody case… If you're okay with that, sis." CJ Said.

"That's fine by me." Peach said.

A short time later, CJ and Peach walked into. Behind them were Luigi, a green dinosaur with a red saddle on his back, and two more people. The first was a man who wore a blue vest, white shirt and pants and had a red-spotted mushroom cap on his head. Next to him was a woman with a pink shirt, tan pants, red vest and white-spotted pink mushroom cap. Her brown hair was tied into two pigtails that were tied with mushroom shaped hair ties.

"Director?" Gibbs asked, pointing at the plasma, which showed a picture of Senator Toadori.

"Samuel Toadori." CJ said. "Senator from the Mushroom Kingdom. Looks like we're working with MKIS on this one."

"MKIS?" DiNozzo asked.

"Mushroom Kingdom Investigative Service." CJ said. "This woman is my sister, Princess Peach, monarch of the Mushroom Kingdom. Behind her are the lead agents from MKIS assigned to protect her: Supervisory Special Agent Luigi Mario, Special Agent Yoshi Dino, Special Agent Toad Shroom and Special Agent Toadette Shroom. They'll be aiding you in this case."

"Yes, Director." Gibbs said. CJ and Peach walked into his office and shut the door.

"So, what do we do about Mossad?" CJ asked.

"Right now, there isn't much we can do." Peach said. "We just need to play it by ear and see what happens."

"So, it's just a waiting game?" CJ asked.

"Basically, yes."

"Of course." CJ sighed.

_**Back in the squadroom…**_

"DiNozzo, take Agent Toad Shroom and talk to the guards at the crime scene. Find out what they saw. Ziva, go with Agent Toadette Shroom and take photos and measurements. Both of you. We need to keep Princess Peach in on all our findings, and we'll need copies of everything to send back to MKIS." Gibbs said.

"Agent Dino…" Luigi said.

"Yeah, Boss-man?" Yoshi asked.

"Help Agent McGee." Luigi said. "Look into Senator Toadori's past. Credit history, traffic tickets, past wives, everything. We need to find out who might've wanted him dead."

"You got it." Yoshi said. Luigi and Gibbs stepped aside.

"So, Agent Gibbs… Is your famous gut telling you anything?" Luigi asked.

"Let's head down to autopsy and talk to the medical examiner." Gibbs said. He soon walked into autopsy, with Luigi in tow. "Dr Mallard, this is MKIS Special Agent Luigi Mario. Luigi, this is our M.E., Dr Donald Mallard."

"Nice to meet you, Dr Mallard." Luigi said.

"Please… Call me Ducky."

"Nice to meet you, Ducky." Luigi said.

"What have we got, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, cause of death appears to be poison." Ducky said. "I sent some samples to Abby for tox screens. We'll see what comes back."

"Anything else?" Gibbs asked.

"His Senator's ID badge is missing." Ducky said.

"That's not good." Luigi said. "We better inform the Director and Her Highness."

"Let's go." Gibbs said. "Thanks, Duck."

"You're welcome, Jethro."

_**Upstairs, in MTAC…**_

CJ and Peach were talking with an older man in a brown t-shirt, purple vest, tan pants and brown-spotted tan mushroom cap. His furry white mustache wiggled as he talked. He adjusted his small spectacles and looked at the two.

"Ahem… What do we know, so far?"

"Not much, Director Toadsworth." Peach said.

"We're still investigating." CJ said.

"Well, if both our teams are on the case, I'm not worried." Toadsworth said. "What of the Mossad situation?"

"We seem to be at a stand still." Peach said. "Things have changed a bit lately."

"A lot of chatter?" Toadsworth asked.

"Quite the opposite." Peach said. "All we're hearing is crickets."

"Maybe they've all packed up and gone home." Toadsworth said.

"It would seem that way." CJ said. "We haven't found any ties between this case and the cell Peach informed me of."

"And, according to my team, there's been minimal activity here." A new voice said. CJ and Peach turned around and saw Luigi and Gibbs said.

"Director…" Gibbs said. "The Senator's ID badge was missing, according to Ducky."

"Scratch that last thing, Toadsworth." CJ said. "It looks like this case just turned into a matter of international security. Lock down the Senate. You may have an impostor in your midst."

"I'll do that. Good luck." Toadsworth said, cutting the feed.

"Find that killer, quickly." CJ said.

"Yes, sir." Luigi said.

"On it, Director." Gibbs said.

_**Meanwhile, in the Mushroom Kingdom…**_

A tan-skinned, dark-haired man walked into a building in the Mushroom Kingdom's capital city, Toad Town.

"Excuse me, do you have ID, sir?" A guard asked. The man flashed Samuel Toadori's badge, now holding his own picture instead. "Ah, good afternoon, Senator Toadori. Go ahead in." The man continued walking and soon entered into a room filled with filing cabinets. He opened a drawer and pulled out two documents: schematics of the Senate building and a map of Toad Town.

"Got it." He said, before slipping the documents into his jacket and walked out of the building.

_**Back at HCIS…**_

Ziva's cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID and slipped into the bathroom.

"Shalom." She answered.

"Ziva." A man's voice said from the other end.

"Yes, Father?" Ziva asked.

"I need you to come home." Ziva's father asked.

"I can not." Ziva said.

"This is not a request, Ziva."

"I am sorry, Father." Ziva said. "I can not come home. I am needed here."

"Ziva… I am warning you…" Ziva quickly hung up, ending the conversation. She then shut her phone off and walked away.

_**In MTAC…**_

Peach and CJ were discussing the terror cell, when someone spoke up.

"Sir, Eli David is on line for you."

"Put it through." CJ said. The MTAC screen lit up with the image of a white haired, brown-eyed Israeli man in a white suit and small glasses.

"Shalom, Eli." CJ said.

"Shalom." The man, Mossad Director Eli David, said. "I need a favor."

"Does it involve your daughter?" CJ asked.

"Yes." Eli said. "I am asking you to send Ziva back to me."

"I can't do that, Eli." CJ said. "And you know that."

"It is a matter of international security." Eli said.

"I already said it can't be done." CJ said.

"Why not?" Eli asked.

"It was part of our agreement." CJ said. "Ziva was to be removed from Mossad and I was to give her full agent status with HCIS. I held up my end of the deal. She's a full agent and a citizen of my country. Obviously, you didn't hold up your end of the deal!"

"I do not have to put up with this!" Eli shouted, cutting the feed.

"Why do you put up with him?" Peach asked.

"He's a pain in my neck, but as long as he trusts me, it'll be easier to take him down." CJ said.

"Good point." Peach said.

_**Back in the squadroom…**_

Feeling safe, Ziva turned her phone on. It immediately rang. She checked the caller ID and walked back into the bathroom.

"What?" She answered angrily.

"Ziva, come home! Now! That's an order! Not from me as the Director of Mossad, but as your father!" Eli shouted from the end.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Gibbs:** "Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode."

"_Next week on an all-new HCIS…"_

"_At Ziva's request, the Director flies with her to Israel, where things begin to reach a boiling point…"_

"I do not know who you answer to anymore: HCIS or Mossad!" Eli exclaimed.

"She's one of my agents! She's a citizen of my kingdom, not Israel!" CJ shouted.

"She's my DAUGHTER!" Eli yelled.

"_And CJ begins searching for answers..."_

"Why do want her back so badly?"

"She's my daughter." Eli said.

"That's not your real motive." CJ said. "Try again."

"_Don't miss an all-new HCIS next week!"_

**Author's Note: For those of you who read my Amazing Race series, in the original version of TAR V (All-Star Edition), I mentioned that I am working on creating a Hylian language that will pop up from time to time in my fics. "Tugitiar" is the Hylian word for "Unity", derived from the word "together".**


	9. Aliyah

Ziva walked into CJ's office and sat down in front of his desk.

"Can I help you with something, Agent David?" CJ asked.

"I... would like an escort back to Israel." Ziva said.

"Your father?" CJ asked.

"Yes." Ziva said.

"Okay." CJ said. "I'll make some calls and arrange a flight."

**CHAPTER NINE: Aliyah**

"_Are you scared of the dark... Are you afraid they'll break your heart... Are you afraid you'll lose yourself... Are you afraid of your own health... Are you scared to lose... Are you afraid to choose... Are you afraid you'll win... Are you scared of your own sin... Are scared to forgive... Are you afraid to live... Are you afraid to die... Do you think you told a lie?_

_To live... When you think you're dying... To laugh... When you feel like crying... To stand... When you think you're gonna fall... It's just fear after all..._

_It's only fear after all..."_

A small white plane with the Hylian Royal Seal on the side touched down at an airstrip in Tel Aviv, Israel. A dark-haired, dark-eyed Israeli man waited on the runway with a black SUV and a pair of Mossad officers.

"Director Francis..." The man said. "Director David is waiting for you."

"Director Francis... Officer Amid Hadar." Ziva said. CJ extended his hand and shook Amid's.

"Pleasure to meet you, Officer Hadar." CJ said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you also." Amid said. The group boarded the SUV and drove off. They soon entered into Mossad headquarters and walked into Director Eli David's office.

Sitting at his desk was the white-haired, brown-eyed Israeli man.

"Shalom, Eli." CJ said.

"Hello, father…" Ziva said. Eli looked up.

"Ziva… It is good to see you." Eli said. "CJ… Shalom. What brings you here?"

"I wanted to escort Ziva back." CJ said.

"That was… unnecessary." Eli said.

"Why did you call me here?" Ziva asked.

"Because, Ziva… I do not know who you answer to anymore: HCIS or Mossad!" Eli exclaimed.

"She's one of my agents! She's a citizen of my kingdom, not Israel!" CJ shouted.

"She's my DAUGHTER!" Eli yelled.

"I personally don't care." CJ said. "We had a deal. She was instated as a full-time HCIS Agent. She was supposed to be removed from Mossad. I fulfilled my end of the deal, which included making her a citizen of Hyrule. Why didn't you?"

"Excuse me?" Eli asked. "You dare question me?"

"Yes. I do!" CJ said.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ziva said, walking out.

"Okay, Ziva's gone." CJ said. "Time for some honesty."

"Ask away." Eli said.

"Why do want her back so badly?" CJ asked.

"I already told you. She's my daughter." Eli said.

"That's not your real motive." CJ said. "Try again."

"Very well." Eli said. "I need her help tracking a terror cell."

"The one in the Mushroom Kingdom?" CJ asked.

"How did you know?" Eli asked.

"I have close ties to MKIS, and my sister Peach told me about the cell." CJ said.

"I see." Eli said.

"So, why are you so desperate to catch this cell?" CJ asked.

"It is not the cell." Eli said. "It is the man running it."

"What's his deal?" CJ said.

"He is rogue Mossad agent." Eli said. "He killed one of my people."

"Your daughter Tali?" CJ asked. Eli gasped.

"How… How did you kn-know that?" Eli asked.

"I have been monitoring and studying you agency for a while, Eli." CJ said. "I know about Tali's death. I know about the Hamas suicide bombing, which apparently wasn't really a suicide bombing."

"Is that why you brought my daughter to your agency?" Eli asked.

"No." CJ said. "I brought here to HCIS because Agent Gibbs wanted her there."

"Ah yes, Agent Gibbs…" Eli said.

"Gibbs felt he still owes Ziva for saving his life…"

"Five years ago by shooting and killing Ari." Eli said.

"Yes." CJ said. Ziva then walked in.

"Father… What is it you expect from me?" Ziva asked.

"I expect your loyalty… to me and only me!" Eli exclaimed. "You want to know why I called you back?"

"Yes, I do!" Ziva exclaimed.

"I have found a lead on Tali's killer." Eli said.

"What? Who?" Ziva exclaimed.

"You want to know? Make this your Aliyah!" Eli exclaimed. "Give me, your father, all your loyalty!" Ziva turned to CJ.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this…" Ziva said.

"For your sister." CJ said. "I understand." He kissed Ziva on the cheek. "There's always a seat available at HCIS if you want to return."

"Thank you." Ziva said. CJ then left Mossad and was driven back to the airport, where he boarded a plane bound for Hyrule.

_**Later…**_

CJ sat on the plane, looking out the window at Israel below.

_You were a great agent, Ziva…_He thought. _And friend…_

_Ziva walked into the Director's office, now semi-darkened by the nighttime outside._

"_Are you okay, Director?" Ziva asked._

_"I… I don't know…" CJ said._

"_Do you need to talk?" Ziva asked._

_"Ziva… Thank you for what you did the other day… To Sabrina…" CJ said._

_"I owed you one." Ziva said._

_"Now we're even." CJ said._

The plane soon touched down at Castle Town Airport, where CJ stepped out and climbed into a limo.

"Where to, Your Majesty?" The driver asked.

"HCIS." CJ said.

_**Somalia, Horn of Africa...**_

A dark-haired, dark-eyed Israeli man walked into a room. He smirked at the sight before him. Lying on the ground, dead, was Ziva. The man pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"It's done, Eli." He said.

"Good work, Michael. Come home." Eli David said from the other end.

_**Back in Hyrule, at HCIS...**_

CJ walked into the squadroom.

"I'm back, team." He said.

"Where's Ziva, Director?" Gibbs asked.

"She chose to stay back in Israel. She said she had some business to take care of." CJ said.

"Tali..." Tony mumbled under his breath.

"Get back to work, team." CJ said, walking into his office.

"Hold all my calls, Jack." CJ said to his assistant as he walked in.

"Yes, sir." Jack said.

_**Somalia, Horn of Africa...**_

A dark-haired, dark-eyed Israeli man walked into a room. He smirked at the sight before him. Lying on the ground, dead, was Ziva. The man pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"It's done, Eli." He said.

"Good work, Michael. Come home." Eli David said from the other end.

_**Back in Hyrule, at HCIS...**_

CJ walked into the squadroom.

"I'm back, team." He said.

"Where's Ziva, Director?" Gibbs asked.

"She chose to stay back in Israel. She said she had some business to take care of." CJ said.

"Tali..." Tony mumbled under his breath.

"Get back to work, team." CJ said, walking into his office.

"Hold all my calls, Jack." CJ said to his assistant as he walked in.

"Yes, sir." Jack said.

_**Meanwhile, in the United States…**_

A blond-haired, green-eyed girl about the age of 12 walked down a main road in Massachusetts with a brown-haired, hazel-eyed girl about the age of 10. The blond wore a pink tank top and jean skirt. The brunette wore a green t-shirt and jeans.

They soon reached a tan house on the odd side of the street.

"I'll see you later, Shaylene." The brunette said.

"Bye, Kelly." Shaylene said. She ran up the driveway to her door. She reached out, grabbed the doorknob and turned it. She opened the door and stepped in.

**To Be Continued…**

**Gibbs:** "Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode…"

"_Next week on an all-new HCIS…"_

_"Director Francis gets a call about a case of a personal matter…"_

"Shaylene?" CJ asked. "What's up?"

"My brother Steven is missing." Shaylene said.

"When was the last time you saw him?" CJ asked.

"This morning, before I left for school." Shaylene said.

"_And, things soon turn strange…"_

"My turn to ask the questions: Do you know Steven Johnson?" CJ asked.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend." Briana said.

"He's also Katherine's boyfriend." CJ said.

"You don't mean Kat McCall, do you?" Briana asked.

"_Don't miss an all-new HCIS… Next week!"_


	10. Weakness

A blond-haired, green-eyed girl walked into a house in Northern Massachusetts.

"Steven! I'm home!" She called out. She looked around. "Steven? Steven!" She ran through the house. "Steven! Are you home?" She rushed back downstairs and looked outside. She rushed to the front door, locked it and grabbed the phone.

"HCIS..." A voice said from the other end.

"I need to speak to Director Francis." The girl said, scared.

"I'm sorry. He's asked all calls to be held. Can I take a message?"

"Please... I have to talk to him... Tell him it's Shaylene..."

**CHAPTER TEN: Weakness**

"Director Francis, you have a call from someone named Shaylene on Line Three." CJ's assistant said. CJ gasped, and quickly pressed a button on the phone and picked up.

"Shaylene?" CJ asked. "What's up?"

"My brother Steven is missing." Shaylene said.

"When was the last time you saw him?" CJ asked.

"This morning, before I left for school." Shaylene said.

"Did he say he was going anywhere today?" CJ asked.

"He said he was going rock climbing this morning with his girlfriend." Shaylene said.

"Where?" CJ asked.

"Granite Gordo's Rock Climbing Center." Shaylene said. "I tried calling him and his girlfriend, but I didn't get any answer. And, his car is still in the driveway, and there's a car here that I don't recognize."

"Do you have any friends nearby?" CJ asked.

"Yeah, my friend Kelly lives right down the street." Shaylene said.

"Go to her house." CJ said. "I'll be there as soon as I can be."

"Okay." Shaylene said. The two then hung up their phones. CJ walked out into the squadroom.

"Gear up, team!" CJ said.

"What's up, Director?" Gibbs asked.

"We're leaving the country." CJ said. "Flight for Logan Airport leaves in a half hour."

"We're going to Boston?" DiNozzo asked.

"No." CJ said. "Haverhill."

"What for, Director?" McGee asked.

"An old friend needs my help." CJ said.

_**Later...**_

CJ drove his car up to a light blue house on a busy road in northern Massachusetts.

"Stay here." He said, stepping out of the car.

"Any idea what's going on, Boss?" Tony asked.

"Not a clue." Gibbs said. CJ walked up to the house and knocked on the door. A woman about the age of 46 answered the door. She had black hair, blue eyes, and wore a black blouse and tan slacks.

"Can I help you?" She asked. CJ raised his badge.

"Director Francis, HCIS." CJ said.

"What brings the director of HCIS all the way here from Hyrule?" The woman asked.

"Excuse me?" CJ asked. The woman extended her hand.

"Barbara McCall." The woman said. "I'm a-"

"Lawyer. From McCall & McCall, Attorneys at law." CJ said.

"You've heard of me?" Barbara asked.

"I used to live in the neighborhood." CJ said. "I'm looking for Shaylene Johnson." Barbara was surprised.

"Uh... J-just a second, sir." She said. She walked away and a few moments later, she walked back to the door with Shaylene next to her. Shaylene smiled and rushed toward CJ.

"CJ!" Shaylene exclaimed, hugging CJ.

"You know him?" Barbara asked.

"This is CJ, Mrs McCall." Shaylene said.

"Wait a minute... The same CJ who used to play with Shaylene and my little Kelly?" Barbara asked.

"I didn't think I'd changed _that_ much in five years." CJ said.

"Sorry." Barbara said. "I never saw you much, so I didn't remember what you looked like."

"It's ok." CJ said. "Listen. I'm here helping Shaylene find her brother, Steven. If you hear anything, call Shaylene's house. I'll be there."

"Wait... Steven's missing too?" Barbara asked.

"Too?" CJ asked.

"Steven is dating my daughter, Katherine." Barbara said. "I haven't heard from her since they left to go rock climbing this morning, and she said she'd be home around 1:00."

"It's 7:00 in the evening and we've heard nothing from either of them." CJ said. "Wait... Katherine McCall? Blond hair, about 21 years old?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"I don't know how I never knew she was Kelly's older sister... Katherine and I went to school together from 7th grade through high school. We even had classes together." CJ said. "Have you tried calling her at all?"

"Of course." Barbara said. "No answer."

"Okay." CJ said. "Again, if you hear anything, call me at Shaylene's house."

"Did you hear about her family?" Barbara asked.

"Yes." CJ said. "My agency found them. I was the one who rescued Shay from her kidnapper."

"I see." Barbara said. "Well, I hope you find Steven soon. And, please find my Katherine soon too."

"I'll do my very best." CJ said. He then led Shaylene back to his car.

"Director, what's going on?" Tony asked.

"Shaylene's brother has gone missing. She called me to help find him." CJ said, as he pulled into Shaylene's driveway. He looked at Gibbs and nodded, then looked back at McGee and Tony and nodded. All three got out of the car, guns drawn.

"Stay behind me, Shay." CJ said. He stood at the back door, with Tony and Gibbs nearby. McGee was just behind them. "1... 2... 3... Go!" CJ kicked the door open. Tony and McGee headed upstairs, Gibbs headed to the basement, and CJ covered the first floor.

"Clear!" Gibbs shouted up from the basement.

"Clear!" Tony called down from the second floor.

"Clear!" CJ called out.

"Guys! You're gonna want to see this!" McGee shouted. CJ, Tony and Gibbs ran upstairs, where McGee was standing in a bedroom on the third floor of the house. On the bed, was a familiar boy. CJ looked at him and frowned. Shaylene saw him and burst into tears. She rushed forward, but CJ pulled her back and held her in a tight embrace.

"Steven..." CJ said.

"Hey, CJ, who's this?" Tony asked, directing everyone's attention to the body of a blond-haired, brown-eyed girl with a gunshot wound in her head. In her hand was a 9mm pistol.

"That's Katherine..." CJ said. "Damn."

"Why Steven? What did my brother ever do to deserve this?" Shaylene asked, crying. CJ held her close.

"That's what we're gonna find out." CJ said. "You bring all the equipment?"

"Yes." McGee said.

"Okay." CJ said. "Steven's phone number is 978 555 3132. Run it. Incoming and outgoing calls. Maybe that'll tell us something. DiNozzo, photos and measurements. Gibbs, call in Ducky and Abby."

"Civilians, Director… Shouldn't we turn this over to local LEOs?" Gibbs asked.

"Keep working." CJ said. "I'll deal with local LEOs." He then walked to the stairs. "Shay, come with me, please."

_**A short time later…**_

CJ and Shaylene walked up to the McCall house. CJ knocked on the door and Barbara answered.

"Mrs McCall…" CJ said. "I'm sorry to say this, but Katherine is dead."

"Oh my God… And Steven?" Barbara asked.

"Dead too." CJ said. "In his home."

"Do you know who killed them?" Barbara asked.

"No, but we're working on it." CJ said. "As soon as we know anything, I'll let you know." He and Shaylene then got in the car and drove off.

A short time later. CJ drove up to a small lakeside park. He parked the car and he and Shaylene got out and walked over to a wooden railing on the side of the lake. CJ put his arm around Shaylene and pulled her close.

"Don't worry kiddo." CJ said. "You'll get through this."

"But what am I gonna do?" Shaylene asked. "My parents, sister and brother are dead, my grandparents are in a nursing home, and I hate my aunt and uncle." She then began to cry.

"Don't worry, Shay." CJ said, pulling Shaylene into a tight embrace. "I'll take care of you."

"Wait? Do you mean…?"

"Yup. You're coming to live with me in Hyrule." CJ said. Shaylene smiled and wrapped her arms around CJ's waist.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Shaylene exclaimed. CJ smiled as kissed her on the forehead.

"You're welcome." CJ said. His cell phone then rang.

"_Director, you need to see this."_ McGee said from the other line.

"I'm on my way." CJ said, hanging up. "Let's go."

_**Later…**_

CJ and Shaylene walked into her house and over to the crime scene.

"What's up, McGee?" CJ asked.

"This." DiNozzo said, holding up the 9mm pistol.

"Prints on the gun match the dead girl, Katherine." Abby said. "And, they were the only prints on the gun."

"The gun was the weapon that killed both of them." Ducky said.

"She shot him, and then killed herself." Gibbs said.

"Why?" CJ asked.

"We have a theory." McGee said. "We ran Steven's phone. The most calls he made and received trace back to three numbers: Katherine, Shaylene, and a girl by the name of Briana Denney."

"Checked the voicemails… It sounds like Steven and Brianna were having a relationship." DiNozzo said.

"I'll go talk to her." CJ said.

A few minutes later, CJ pulled up to a bluish-gray house on a side street not too far from Shaylene's house. He knocked on the door and a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl about the age of 21 answered it.

"Oh my God! CJ! How are you? I haven't seen you in years!" The girl exclaimed.

"I know, Briana." CJ said. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." CJ and Shaylene walked inside. They sat down at the kitchen table with Briana.

"So, who's this?" Briana asked, looking at Shaylene.

"This is my old friend Shaylene." CJ said. "My turn to ask the questions: Do you know Steven Johnson?"

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend." Briana said.

"He's also Katherine's boyfriend." CJ said.

"You don't mean Kat McCall, do you?" Briana asked.

"Yes." CJ said.

"Damn… My boyfriend's cheating on me with McNasty?" Briana asked.

"WAS cheating on you." CJ said. "They're both dead."

"What? How?" Briana asked.

"She killed him and then committed suicide." CJ said. "I guess she found out about you and Steven. Killed him in a fit of rage, realized what she did, and killed herself in grief."

"Oh my God…" Briana said.

"I'm sorry, Bri." CJ said. "But, I gotta go."

"It was good to see you." Briana said.

"You too." CJ said, walking out.

_**Later…**_

CJ walked up to the McCall house and knocked on the door. Barbara answered the door and looked at CJ.

"What did you find out?" She asked.

"Katherine killed herself after killing Steven." CJ said.

"But… why?" Barbara asked.

"Steven was cheating on her." CJ said. "I guess she found out, killed him. After killing him, she realized what she killed and killed herself in remorse."

"Poor Katherine…" Barbara said.

"I'm sorry." CJ said. He handed her his business call. "Give me a call when you get everything worked out. I want to go to her funeral."

"I will." Barbara said. "Thank you."

CJ and Shaylene soon walked into Steven's bedroom, where Gibbs and the team were wrapping things up.

"Case closed, team." CJ said. "You can turn Katherine's body over to the family."

"And Steven, Director?" Ducky asked.

"He's to be buried in Kakariko Graveyard, alongside his family." CJ said.

"My parents and Jennette are buried in Hyrule?" Shaylene asked.

"Yeah." CJ said.

"Why?" Shaylene asked. CJ motioned for Shaylene to follow him downstairs to her living room. They sat down on the couch.

"I talked to your brother when I was here…" CJ said.

"_About your sister, Steven…" CJ said._

_"What about her?" Steven asked._

_"When I moved, I promised I'd come back and visit." CJ said. "I messed up. I didn't come back and visit. I never got to apologize to Jennette for that. I don't want to make that mistake again."_

_"What do you mean?" Steven asked._

"I'd like to extend an invitation for you and Shaylene to come live in Hyrule." CJ said. "I know she'd love to get to see me more often. And, I run a restaurant in Castle Town: The Hungry Hylian. My delivery guy recently quit and I could use a new employee. Would you like the job?"

"_Sure." Steven said. "But, I need to work some things out first."_

"_Okay." CJ said._

"You were gonna have us move to Hyrule?" Shaylene asked.

"Yeah." CJ said. "I wanted to be close to you."

Shaylene blushed. "CJ… I… I like you." CJ blushed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay." CJ said. "I like you too."

"Will you… be my boyfriend?" Shaylene asked.

"Well, I'm a little old for you, and I should say I can't… But… Yes, I will." CJ said.

"Really? But, if you know I'm too old for you, why say yes?" Shaylene asked.

"Well… I guess you say that you're my weakness." CJ said, smiling.

**Gibbs:** "Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode…"

"_On the next all-new HCIS…"_

_"When Shaylene goes missing, CJ begins to worry…"_

"Get working, team!" CJ exclaimed, worry in his eyes.

"Director?" DiNozzo asked.

"Shaylene's disappeared." CJ said. "I need you to find her."

"_But, as rumors begin to float through the law enforcement circuit, he gets more panicked…"_

CJ sat in his office with a Castle Town Police Officer.

"Director Francis, can we ask for your help on something?" The officer asked.

"Sure, Officer Jones, what is it?" CJ asked.

"Several young girls have vanished from Castle Town over the past couple of months, and lately, we've been hearing rumors of a child prostitution ring in the city." Officer Jones said.

"Oh no… Shaylene…"

"_Can CJ track down Shaylene and the child prostitution ring before the unthinkable happens? Find out on next week's all-new HCIS!"_


	11. Truth and Secrets

CJ walked into a small room in Hyrule Castle.

"Hey, Shay, I gotta go to work." He said. "You've got two choices. Choice one, you can come with me to work. Choice two, you can stay here and I'll have the castle guards keep an eye on you." He looked around and didn't see Shaylene anywhere. "Shay? Shaylene!" He looked over on the far wall and saw that the window was smashed. "Oh, dear Din…" He ran over and found a pair of jeans on the floor, torn. "Not my Shay…"

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Truth and Secrets**

CJ rushed into the squadroom, where DiNozzo was eating pizza. CJ angrily grabbed the pizza and threw it in the trash.

"Get working, team!" CJ exclaimed, fear and anger in his voice.

"Director?" DiNozzo asked.

"Shaylene's been kidnapped!" CJ said. "And, I need you to find her."

"Should we trace her phone?" McGee asked.

"Yes." CJ said. "978 555 0565."

"On it, Director."

"You had better be on it, Agent DiNozzo." CJ said, walking into his office. A new, but familiar voice then caught his attention.

"Rethinking your job?" CJ looked and saw Saria's spirit standing there, in an white gown. Her hair was down to her waist, she had two white wings and was surrounded by an ethereal white glow.

"Because of this job, I've lost you, Kylie and now Shaylene is Din knows where…"

"She may have just gone out for a…"

"She's 12! The bedroom window is smashed and her jeans are on the floor… torn!" CJ exclaimed. "She's probably been kidnapped by some perv who's doing Din knows what to her!" CJ heard a knock on the door and Saria's spirit vanished.

"Enter." CJ said. Gibbs then walked in.

"You okay, Director?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah." CJ said. "What have you found?"

"McGee's still tracing." Gibbs said. His cell phone then rang. "Gibbs. Yeah. We'll be right down."

"McGee got something?" CJ asked.

"I think so." Gibbs said. The two then walked down into the squadroom.

"Where is she?" CJ asked.

"We… haven't found her yet." McGee said.

"Tell me you did not call me down here to tell me you have nothing!" CJ shouted.

"It appears her cell is turned off, but someone made a call from her phone around 30 minutes ago in downtown Castle Town." Tony said.

"Where exactly?" CJ asked.

"About 150 feet from the Happy Lover's Club." McGee said.

"Anyone wanna tell me what the hell a 12-year-old girl is doing near the seediest strip club in Castle Town?" CJ asked.

"Looking for a job?" DiNozzo joked.

CJ angrily smacked him in the back of the head. "You think that's funny, Agent DiNozzo? One more joke like that and you'll be Agent Afloating until you retire!" DiNozzo gulped. "McGee, trace that number that Shaylene called."

"On it, Sir." McGee said. "Got it. Call lasted 5 minutes to a man named Tyler Wilcox." The man's license appeared on the plasma. The man had silver hair and yellow eyes. His age was recorded as 37 and he had a crooked smile.

"That's him. That's the bastard that kidnapped her. It has to be. Bring him in here, and I don't care how." CJ said, walking away.

_**Later…**_

CJ sat in his office with a Castle Town Police Officer.

"Director Francis, can we ask for your help on something?" The officer asked.

"Sure, Officer Jones, what is it?" CJ asked.

"Several young girls have vanished from Castle Town over the past couple of months, and lately, we've been hearing rumors of a child prostitution ring in the city." Officer Jones said.

"Oh no… Shaylene…"

"Also, your team is investigating our prime suspect." Officer Jones said.

"Tyler Wilcox?" CJ asked.

"Yes." Jones said.

"Tell me you have a lead." CJ said anxiously.

"No, sir." Jones said. "Why?"

"Shaylene was kidnapped and a call was made from her cell phone to Tyler." CJ said.

"You mean your friend Shaylene from the U.S.?" Jones asked.

"Yes."

"We'll start investigating immediately." Jones said.

"Thank you." CJ said. He then walked out into the squadroom. "Tell me you have something!"

"Uh, no, Director… We don't." DiNozzo said.

"Try harder." CJ said, walking out.

_**A short time later…**_

CJ was walking down the streets of Castle Town. He smiled as he neared a yellow-eyed man in a black hoodie and white latex gloves. Next to him was a brown-haired, green-eyed girl about the age of 11 in a pink t-shirt and jean shorts.

"Is this your daughter?" CJ asked. "She's a beautiful young girl."

"She is, isn't she?" The man asked, in a gravelly voice. "But if you'll excuse me, I must go." The man walked away, dropping a card in the process.

CJ picked it up and looked at it:

"Beautiful Innocence Show

Happy Lover's Club

Castle Town, Hyrule

Nightly 23:00 – 05:00

(11:00 PM – 5:00 AM)"

He then walked back to HCIS and entered the squadroom.

"Well?" He asked.

"Nothing yet, Dir- wait, she's making a call. She's at the Happy Lover's Club." McGee said. CJ checked his watch… 5:39 PM.

"Go home." CJ said. "I've got it from here. But be ready for me to call you if I need you."

"Where are you going, sir?" Gibbs asked.

"Don't worry." CJ said. "Just be ready for my call."

_**Later that night…**_

CJ walked out of the castle, a bag of rupees in hand. He pocketed the rupees and walked down the street until he reached the Happy Lover's Club. He walked in, over to the bartender and held up the card he found earlier.

"Follow me." The bartender said with a sadistic grin. He then led CJ to a darkened back room. It was a small room with a leather chair, end table, glass of ice, red button and glass window on one side, which displayed a round room surrounded by other rooms similar to the one CJ was in. In the middle of the round room was a pedestal and a pole.

"Nice setup." CJ said. "I think I'm going to enjoy this."

"Can I get you a drink, sir?" The bartender asked.

"A bottle of Coke please." CJ said.

"Coming right up, sir." The bartender said. CJ soon had a bottle of Coke and was sitting comfortably. The man in the hoodie soon walked in and removed his hood, revealing silver hair.

"Glad to see you came." He said. "We have some quality merchandise tonight. By the way, I never caught your name."

"Eddie Goronski." CJ said. "You?"

"Tyler Wilcox." The man said. "I assume you've brought a lot of cash for the goods?"

"Of course." CJ said.

"Good." Tyler said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, we're about to begin." He then walked out and his voice echoed over a loud speaker.

"Welcome to the Beautiful Innocence Show. We welcome our faithful customers as well as newcomer Eddie Goronski, who I know has fine tastes." He said. "First up, we have a sweet young thing from Upper Zora's River… Suzie "Sugar" Dunning." The brown-haired girl that was outside with Tyler earlier in the day stepped out into the center room and onto the platform, now dressed simply in a sparkling silver bra and panties. She fearfully grabbed the pole and began to twirl around and bend over, stretching her legs around the pole and sliding up and down.

_That's the daughter of the people who run the Zora's River Rapids Ride._ CJ thought, cringing at what he saw. Despite his cover ID, what he was witnessing still sickened him. The thought of people abusing and manipulating poor innocent children.

"We'll start the bidding at 2500 rupees, do I hear 2500?" Tyler asked. A light lit up. "2500, do I hear 2900." Another light. "2900. Do I hear 3300?" A third light. "3300. Anyone wanna go for 4000?" A fourth light. "4000 for Sugar, our most popular girl from Zora's Domain… Going once, going twice… Sold for 4000 rupees." CJ pulled out his cell phone.

"Gibbs, get a team to the Happy Lover's Club." He whispered. "Quickly, quietly and hidden. And stay outside until I give the signal."

"Next up is our final bid of the night." Tyler said. "This one's not a rental, folks. That's right, men. No sugar daddy for this one. You buy her, you keep her, unless you want to make money off of her, then bring her back." Tyler said.

_Please, Din…_CJ prayed.

"Sweet… Innocent… Untouched… That's right, we have a pure, untouched virgin from right here in Castle Town, snatched right out of Hyrule Castle… Candy." CJ gasped in horror as Shaylene stepped out into the center room, wearing only a white bra and pink thong. A man forced her to walk around the room, displaying herself to everyone there.

"What's the bidding startin' at, Ty?" A man asked, through a speaker in one of the rooms.

"This one's pure and brand new. Just flown into the country, in fact. We got ourselves an American import. No family either, so let's start the bidding at 6000 rupees." Tyler said. A light lit up. "I got 6000, do I hear 6500?" Another light. "6500, do I hear 7000?" A third light. "7000, can we got 7500?" A fourth light. "7500, can we get 8000?" A fifth light. By this point, CJ was the only one who hadn't lit his light yet. "Going for 8000, can we get 8500? Anything out of you over there, Eddie?" CJ lit his light. "8500, do I hear 9000?" One of the other lights lit again.

_No… I'm not about to lose her._ CJ thought. _Not another one…_ He pressed his light again.

"Oh, wow! 9500! Do I hear 10,000?" Another light. "10,000! Is anyone gonna dare for 11,000?" Another light. "11,000! She's going big! Anyone for 12?" A third light again. "12,000, anyone dare try 15?" A fourth light. "Oh yeah, the virgin's always go big, especially the foreign ones. Anyone wanna dare to go for 20?" A fourth light. "20,000 rupees! Going once… Going twice…" CJ activated his intercom.

"I'll give you 5 million rupees." CJ said. "Stolen right out of Hyrule Castle's vault."

"Oh yeah!" Tyler said. "Bidding is closed, folks! 5 million stolen from the king! Candy goes to Eddie Goronski for 5 million big ones! Guess we know what he goes for!" Shaylene stepped down, fear in her eyes.

"Move in, team." CJ whispered into his communicator. "Leave Tyler for me. Rescue the girls." Tyler then walked into CJ's chamber with Shaylene. She smiled at the sight of CJ. CJ tossed Tyler the bag of rupees. "All 5 million is there."

"Wow…" Tyler said. "Big bidder."

"Yes, I am." CJ said. He looked at Shaylene. "Ready, baby? You're gettin' deflowered tonight." Shaylene swallowed nervously. "Whoa, whoa, doll. Save your swallowin' energy for later."

"Wow, you must really like her." Tyler said.

"She's just my type." CJ said. "Blond hair, green eyes, a virgin, and jailbait." He then punched Tyler in the face knocking him to the ground. He then put his knee on Tyler's back and cuffed him. "In fact, she's my girlfriend."

"What's going on?" Tyler asked, as HCIS agents stormed the building and began dragging people out in handcuffs.

"Tyler Wilcox…" CJ said, taking back the rupees. "The name is Director CJ Francis… HCIS."

"You're the King…" Tyler gasped.

"That's right." CJ said. "And this girl you were trying to sell is my girlfriend. You're under arrest for human trafficking, child prostitution, possession of stolen money, and crimes against the Royal Family." He then looked at Shaylene. "Anyone touch you?"

"I wouldn't let anyone near her." Tyler said. "She was my pure virgin ticket to money town."

"Shut up!" CJ said, punching Tyler in the groin.

"No… No one touched me." Shaylene said. CJ took off his jacket and placed it over Shaylene's shoulders.

"Let's get you home." He said.

**Trial By Hyrule Council**

**Tyler Wilcox**

**Nakaro, Lenae 26**

**(Tuesday, January 26)**

Tyler sat in a small room in Hyrule Castle. Sitting around him at a long bench were several men and women. One was a Hylian man, one was a Gerudo woman, one was a Goron male, one was a Zora male, one was Kokiri girl and the last was an Ordonian man. At the head of the bench were CJ & Shaylene.

"Tyler Wilcox…" CJ said. "You are guilty of human trafficking, child prostitution, possession of stolen money, kidnapping and crimes against the Royal Family. I hereby sentence you to death, and you will be held in the Arbiter's Ground until you sentence is carried out."

_**Later…**_

CJ and Shaylene were in the master bedroom in Hyrule Castle. CJ was laying in bed watching TV, and Shaylene was laying next to him, with her head resting on his chest. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Thanks." She said.

"I wasn't about to let some pedophile get his greasy hands on you." CJ said.

"I'm 12… You're 22… What does that make you?" Shaylene asked.

"I'm your legal guardian, and I cleared the legal fences." CJ said. "Legally, we can get away with it."

"Oh."

* * *

**Gibbs:** "Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode…"

* * *

"_Next week on an all-new HCIS…"  
_

"_CJ gets a shocking call from his sister, and things began to heat up…"_

"Bro, my team just stopped a terrorist cell from bombing Toad Town Harbor." Peach said.

"The Mossad cell?" CJ asked.

"Yes. Run by a man named Michael Rivkin." Peach said. "And Ziva David."

"_And Gibbs and his team must work together with old friends and new when the case becomes a matter of international security…"_

"How've you been, Callen?" Gibbs asked.

"All right." Callen said. "Even bordering on good some days."

"Still looking?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm still looking."

"_Don't miss the special HCIS two-part crossover with NCIS: Los Angeles!"_


	12. Teamwork Parts I & II

CJ sat in MTAC, looking at various shots of Castle Town.

"Director… Princess Peach is on line."

"Put her through." Peach then appeared on the screen. "What's up, sis?"

"Bro, my team just stopped a terrorist cell from bombing Toad Town Harbor." Peach said.

"The Mossad cell?" CJ asked.

"Yes. Run by a man named Michael Rivkin." Peach said. "And Ziva David."

**CHAPTER TWELVE: Teamwork (Part I)**

"Ziva?" CJ asked. "Her father told me she was dead."

"Sounds like he was lied to." Peach said. "And, I know why." A picture of Eli David appeared in the corner of the screen. "It looks like Rivkin and Ziva took out Eli."

"Any idea where they may be headed?" CJ asked.

"No." Peach said. A beep was then heard.

"Director… Miss Johnson is trying to enter MTAC." An agent said.

"Let her in." CJ said. "She has clearance."

"She does?" The agent asked.

"She's a Jr Agent with level 2 security clearance as long as she's escorted by me." CJ said. The door was opened and Shaylene walked in.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey, kid. What's up?" CJ asked.

"Gibbs sent me up." Shaylene said. "They just got a call about a U.S. citizen found in the Faron Woods."

"We'll resume this later, sis." CJ said.

_**Later…**_

"What do we have, Agent Gibbs?" CJ asked. The team had returned to the squadroom after having processed the crime scene.

"Special Agent Donald Brennan." McGee said, showing a ID on the plasma.

"Special Agent?" CJ asked.

"NCIS Special Agent." McGee said. "From LA's Office of Special Projects."

"Gear up, team." CJ said. "We're off to Los Angeles." A familiar brown-haired, brown-eyed boy with glasses, in a gray t-shirt and dress pants walked in. "Colson!"

"Yes, Director?" Mat asked.

"Ready to earn your full Agent status?" CJ asked.

"Yeah." Mat said enthusiastically.

"Let's go." CJ said. "You're going with the team to the States… Los Angeles to be exact." He then looked at Shaylene. "You too, Jr Agent Johnson."

"Why are you going to L.A.?" Shaylene asked.

"NCIS Special Agent found dead in the Faron Woods." CJ said. "Works out of the Office of Special Projects in Los Angeles."

"Wow… Only a Jr Agent and I'm already helping the team investigate a case." Shaylene said.

"No." CJ said. "I'm going with the team, and you're coming with me."

"You couldn't let me just imagine I was helping the team?" Shaylene asked.

"No, but you are observing." CJ said. "That is, if you have a dream of becoming a full time agent."

"Of course." Shaylene said. Jack then walked out of CJ's office.

"Director, the car is here to take the team to the airport." Jack said.

"Thank you, Jack." CJ said.

_**A short time later…**_

A pair of cars pulled up to a warehouse somewhere in Los Angeles, California. CJ, Shaylene and the team stepped out of the cars. They walked over to the warehouse and inside to an old elevator. Standing in front of it was a brown-eyed, brunette woman in a blue t-shirt and black slacks.

"Welcome, Director." She said, extending her hand. "Special Agent Kensi Blye."

"Pleasure to meet you, Special Agent Blye." CJ said.

"Please… Call me Kensi." The team stepped onto the elevator with Kensi and rode it to one of the upper floors. Kensi led them to a door with a keypad. She punched in a code and grabbed the door handle. "Buckle up." She then opened the door, revealing a room similar to MTAC, only more hi-tech. Standing in front of the screen was a short, older woman. She had jet black-grayish hair, brown eyes, and wore a black blouse, black slacks and glasses. On the screen in front of her was a split image. On one side was Toadsworth and on the other side was a blond-haired, brown-eyed, bearded man in a suit.

CJ looked to the side and saw a picture of a bald, brown-eyed black man in a suit. The picture was on a poster that read "MISSING – Special Agent Dominic "Dom" Vail"

"What have we got, Hetty?" The blond-haired man asked the woman.

"Well Director Dunham, I'm afraid we don't have much of anything." The woman, Operations Manager Hetty Lange, said. "We've gotten no word from Agent Brennan since he landed in Hyrule."

"Probably because he's dead." CJ spoke up. Hetty turned around, as did a familiar blond woman.

"Dead?" She asked.

"Peach? What brings you here?" CJ asked.

"Agent Brennan was working in cooperation with MKIS investigating the Mossad terror cell." Peach said.

"In Hyrule?" CJ asked.

"Yes." Peach said.

"And I wasn't informed?" CJ asked.

"I'm sorry, bro." Peach said. "It was a last minute thing. Agent Brennan just flew into Hyrule this morning, shortly after I called you about Ziva."

"Sounds like he was killed upon landing." Gibbs said. He then looked up at the screen and smirked. "So, you took Vance's place, Chad?"

"Yeah." Director Dunham said. "I was surprised when SecNav asked me to step up, but I couldn't say no. It's just too bad you were gone and I can't boss you around, Gibbs."

"CJ…" Peach said. "If Agent Brennan was killed in Hyrule, then that means the Mossad cell may have known he was on his way."

"Do you have any other agents digging into this cell?" CJ asked.

"Two." Peach said. "MKIS Special Agent Luigi Mario is investigating the cell in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"And Special Agent G. Callen is investigating the cell here in L.A." Hetty said, as Gibbs slipped out of the room.

"Pull them back." CJ said.

"What? Why?" Peach asked.

"If they tried to bomb Toad Town Harbor and killed Agent Brennan within a couple of hours, chances are they're going after the other agents." CJ said. Peach pressed a finger to her earpiece, turning on her mic. "Luigi, get out of there. Return to camp."

Hetty pressed her finger to her mic as well. "Mr Callen, come in. Callen, can you hear me?" She turned to a black man with a shaved head, dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans. "Sam, where is Callen?" CJ looked around the room.

"Special Agent DiNozzo…" CJ said.

"Yeah, Director?" DiNozzo asked.

"Where's Agent Gibbs?" CJ questioned.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Gibbs sat in a park on the beach with a blue-eyed, dirty-blond-brownish haired, lightly bearded man with a buzz cut. He was dressed in a blue button up shirt and jeans.

"How've you been, Callen?" Gibbs asked.

"Not bad." The man, NCIS Special Agent G Callen said. "Even bordering on good some days."

"Still looking?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm still looking." Callen said. His cell phone then rang. The caller ID read "Hetty". Callen pressed the "Ignore" button and put the phone down.

"Digging into Mossad?" Gibbs asked.

"You know?" Callen asked.

"Agent Brennan was killed. My Director thinks you and the MKIS agent undercover may be in danger." Gibbs said. "I heard him telling your boss and his sister to pull you guys out before you're killed." 

"Well, then, let's go." Callen said, standing up.

"You're not going anywhere, Gibbs." Gibbs and Callen looked in front of them and saw Ziva and the Israeli man from Somalia. Both had guns pointed at the agents.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Teamwork (Part II)**

"Ziva?" Gibbs asked, shocked. "I thought…"

"You thought wrong, Gibbs." Ziva said. "You trusted Jenny too much. She let me slip in, kill Ari and earn your trust… Without knowing any of the truth." A group of Israeli men slipped out from nearby and surrounded the two agents, looking casual.

"Come quietly." The man, Michael Rivkin, said. "And we might not kill you." Gibbs and Callen began walking with the Israeli group. As the neared a bridge over a small canal, Ziva stopped the group.

"Cell phones." She said. "Now." Gibbs and Callen handed over their cell phones. Ziva held them out over the water and dropped them. "Keep walking."

_**Meanwhile…**_

Hetty turned to a blond-haired, brown-eyed young man in a Hawaiian t-shirt, beige shorts and glasses.

"Eric, get me a trace on Callen's phone." Hetty said.

"McGee, find Agent Gibbs." CJ said. The two agents began tracing Callen and Gibbs, and turned to their bosses when the traces were completed.

"Director, it looks like Callen and Gibbs are together." McGee said.

"DiNozzo, take Special Agent Colson and go to their location." CJ said.

"Agent Hanna, go with them." Hetty said. Sam walked over to Mat and Tony and extended his hand.

"Special Agent Sam Hanna." Sam said.

"Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Tony said. "And this is Special Agent In Training Mat Colson."

"Nice to meet you, Agent Hanna." Mat said, shaking Sam's hand. The three walked out and CJ looked at Peach and Hetty.

"What can you guys tell me about this case?" He asked.

"Not a whole lot, bro." Peach said. "You know as much as us. The cell tried to bomb Toad Town Harbor, but my team was able to stop them. All of the agents in my team reported seeing Ziva David and this man…" A picture of Rivkin appeared on the screen. "Michael Rivkin."

"I thought you said Ziva was killed." McGee said.

"That's what her father told me." CJ said. "But it looks like he was the one who was killed."

"So, Ziva killed her own father?" Hetty asked in shock.

"I'd say yes." CJ said.

"But why?" McGee wondered.

"I guess our Mossad terrorist wanted her father out of the picture." CJ said.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Tony, Mat and Sam walked up to a bridge near the beach.

"McGee, you still tracing Callen and the boss?" Tony asked over the phone.

"Yeah." McGee said. "They should be right there." Tony looked around.

"Well, they're not, McWrong." Tony said.

"Yo guys! You might wanna see this!" Sam called out from below the bridge. Mat and Tony ran over, where Sam pointed out two cell phones. "Callen's cell."

"And that's the boss's phone." DiNozzo said.

_**Later, at OSP…**_

Sam, Mat and DiNozzo walked in.

"What'd you find?" CJ asked.

"Gibbs's and Callen's phones." Sam said, tossing the phones to Gibbs and Hetty.

"Gibbs must've gone to see Callen." CJ said. "Tried to pull him back to us, and they both got caught by the terror cell."

"No way." DiNozzo said. "Gibbs wouldn't get caught by a terror cell."

"But he would get caught by Ziva." CJ said. "She earned his trust, and she hasn't done anything to change that."

"Agent Blye, go with Agent Hanna and…" Hetty stopped. "Where's Kensi?" CJ looked around.

"And Shaylene…" CJ pulled out his phone.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Why would Ziva do this? I thought she was nice…"

"I guess not. So tell me, what's the deal with you and the HCIS Director?"

"He's been my best friend for 10 years, Agent Blye."

"Please, Shaylene… Call me Kensi."

"Okay, Kensi." Shaylene said. "And, thanks for the food." Kensi and Shaylene walked into a small diner at sat down at a table. Shaylene's cell phone then rang. She looked at it and smiled. "Hi, CJ."

"_Where are you?"_ CJ asked.

"Kensi took me to get some food." Shaylene said. Kensi held out her hand. "Hold on." Shaylene handed the phone to Kensi.

"Sorry, Director Francis." Kensi said. "She looked bored."

"_Don't apologize, Agent Blye."_ CJ said. _"I'm fine as long as I know where she is."_ He then hung up.

"He really cares for you." Kensi said.

"Yeah." Shaylene smiled and blushed.

_**Later…**_

Kensi walked out of the bathroom and back over to her table.

"Shaylene?" She called out, noticing the empty table. A waitress walked over.

"You lookin' for the girl that was here?" She asked.

"Yeah." Kensi said.

"She left with a man." The waitress said. "Told her that he was with NCIS."

"What else did he say?" Kensi asked.

"I overheard him say that the Director of… HCIS, I believe… was injured and taken to the hospital." The waitress said.

"What did he look like?" Kensi asked.

"Black hair, brown eyes, scruffy beard and clothes and very tanned skin." The waitress said.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Eric's phone rang.

"Yeah, Kensi?"

"_Patch me through to Hetty."_

"Kensi's on line." Eric said.

"Yes, Agent Blye?" Hetty asked.

"Is CJ there?" Kensi asked.

"I'm right here." CJ said.

"Did you send an agent for Shaylene?"

"No. Why? Please don't tell me she's gone." CJ said.

"That's what I was afraid of." Kensi said. "I went to the bathroom. A waitress said she walked off with a man who claimed to be from NCIS. I…" CJ interrupted her.

"Get back here! Now!" He said, cutting the line.

"CJ…" Peach said.

"Director Francis, I understand your frustration, but do NOT talk to my agents like that." Hetty said.

"I'm sorry, Hetty." CJ said.

_**Later…**_

Kensi walked into the squadroom.

"Did you get a description on this man, Agent Blye?" CJ asked, as soon as Kensi entered.

"Dark hair and beard, dark eyes, tanned skin and scruffy clothes." Kensi said. "The waitress said he had an accent that sound like it was from somewhere in the Middle East… maybe Israel."

"That sounds like Michael Rivkin." Peach said.

"McGee, trace Shaylene's cell phone." CJ said.

"It's off, Director." McGee said.

"I expected as much." CJ said. "Trace a different number: 812 555 0001."

"Got it." McGee said. "She's in a warehouse near the beach. Is this a second cell number?"

"No." CJ said. "It's a GPS chip from a phone that I planted in her shoe. After she was kidnapped twice, I wasn't taking any chances." McGee wrote down the address and handed it to CJ. He turned to Hetty and Peach. "I need backup."

"Kensi, Sam… Go with him." Hetty said.

"Toad, Yoshi… Go." Peach said.

"DiNozzo, Mat, let's go." CJ said.

_**A short time later…**_

Ziva and Michael were in an old warehouse. Gibbs and Callen were tied up in chairs. Nearby, Shaylene was bound and gagged on a mattress, her clothes ripped. Standing over her was Tyler Wilcox. Scattered throughout the warehouse were several Mossad officers.

"Thanks for the help, Miss David." Tyler said, unzipping his pants. "I owe that bastard King some payback for screwing up my business, and screwing up his little girlfriend will hit him hard."

"You're welcome." Rivkin said.

"Ziva…" Gibbs said.

"I'm not letting you leave, Gibbs." Ziva said. "Normally, someone would have to worry about you coming to save the team, but can McGee and Tony find you?"

"You forgot about the Director." Gibbs said.

"After the death of his wife and the girlfriend who followed, I doubt he's emotionally strong." Rivkin said.

"That's true, but you screwed up when you kidnapped Shaylene, Mr Rivkin." A bullet was fired into the warehouse, killing Rivkin instantly. CJ and the agents burst into the warehouse. DiNozzo and Kensi quickly freed Gibbs and Callen. The Mossad officers were quickly subdued. CJ quickly ran over and united Shaylene. She wrapped her arms around him and clung tightly to his waist. Gibbs and Callen then cuffed Ziva and Tyler.

"Where are they headed, Director?" Callen asked.

"I'll leave the bodies to your team, Callen." CJ said, as Shaylene clung tighter to him. "As for Ziva and Tyler, they're going to Hyrule's maximum security prison… the Arbiter's Grounds."

_**Later that evening…**_

Everyone stood in the OSP squadroom, recovering from the day's happenings.

"Mat…" CJ said.

"Yes, Director?" Mat asked.

"You really proved yourself today. Welcome to the team." CJ said.

"Wait… I'm a full-fledged agent?" Mat asked.'

"Yes." CJ said.

"Thank you, Director." Mat said. CJ turned to Shaylene.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He said. Shaylene clung to him.

"Thank you…" She said, tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome, baby girl." CJ said.

**Shaylene:** Don't miss the exciting series finale of HCIS: Hyrule Criminal Investigative Service… "The Truth Revealed", coming next week!

"_Next week, on the HCIS series finale…"_

"_The team gets a terrifying call, putting Hyrule on red alert…"_

"Director!" Gibbs rushed into CJ's office. "Ziva escaped from the Arbiter's Grounds!"

"What?"

"_And other news puts CJ on red alert as well…"_

CJ turned on the TV and switched the channel to the news.

"Breaking News… Israeli terrorist Ziva David has escaped the Arbiter's Grounds and is on the loose in Hyrule." The reporter said. "If you see her, do not confront her. She is believed to be armed and dangerous." She was then handed a piece of paper. "Also, we have just received word that Tyler Wilcox, who was convicted on charges of child prostitution and human trafficking, who had escaped prison just yesterday, fled to the United States, and was caught again, has again escaped and is on the loose."

"Oh no…" CJ said, wrapping his arms around Shaylene and holding her close to him.

"_Don't miss the exciting HCIS series finale! Next week!"_


	13. The Truth Revealed

A group of Gerudo City police officers and HCIS Agents walked around outside Hyrule's maximum security prison, the Arbiter's Grounds. Suddenly, gunshots rang out and three of the guards dropped dead. The rest turned around and were also shot in the head. The last two turned and saw an Israeli woman and a silver-haired, yellow-eyed man. The last thing the guards saw were the man and woman raising their guns and pulling the triggers.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: The Truth Revealed**

CJ was sitting at his desk, with Shaylene across the desk from him. Laid out in front of them were a bunch of trading cards with various pictures on them. Some were yellow, some were green and some were pink. The backs of the cards were crimson and had black ovals in the center.

"Okay… I sacrifice my two monsters using Master Sword Ritual to summon Hero of Time." Shaylene said, placing two cards in the discard pile and laying down a blue one with a picture of a blond-haired, blue-eyed boy in a green hat and tunic.

"Not bad, kiddo." CJ said. "But I use my Evil's Summoning Ritual and sacrifice two monsters from my hand to summon Ganondorf, King of Evil." CJ then placed two cards in his discard pile and laid down a blue card with a picture of Ganondorf on it. "And, since the difference between his attack points and your Hero's is 1300, and you only have 1000 life points, it looks like I win."

"Nuts…" Shaylene said, scooping up her cards.

"You put up a good fight though, Shay." CJ said.

"Director!" Gibbs rushed into CJ's office. "Ziva escaped from the Arbiter's Grounds!"

"What?" CJ turned on the TV and switched the channel to the news.

"Breaking News… Israeli terrorist Ziva David has escaped the Arbiter's Grounds and is on the loose in Hyrule." The reporter said. "If you see her, do not confront her. She is believed to be armed and dangerous." She was then handed a piece of paper. "Also, we have just received word that Tyler Wilcox, who was convicted on charges of child prostitution and human trafficking, who had escaped prison just yesterday, fled to the United States, and was caught again, has again escaped and is on the loose yet again."

"Oh no…" CJ said, wrapping his arms around Shaylene and holding her close to him.

"Director, who should we pursue?" Gibbs asked.

"Gather the team in the squadroom." CJ said. A short time later, CJ stood in the squadroom with the team. Next to him, holding tightly to him, was Shaylene.

"Boss, what's going on?" Tony asked.

"Team… Ziva has escaped from prison, as has Tyler Wilcox… again." CJ said. "Agents DiNozzo, McGee and Colson… Find Ziva and apprehend her. Agent Gibbs and Shaylene, you come with me to find Tyler."

"Why me?" Shaylene asked.

"One, you're a Jr Agent and you'll be observing Agent Gibbs's team from time to time." CJ said. "Two, I'm not letting you out of my sight until Tyler is back in jail. I don't need you getting kidnapped a fourth time."

"Point taken." Shaylene said, as she, CJ and Gibbs got in the elevator.

"Okay, if Ziva escaped the Arbiter's Grounds, where would she go?" McGee asked.

"Israel?" Mat asked.

"That sounds logical." Tony said. "But…"

"But what if she wants to deal with us first?" McGee wondered.

"Then, she'd come here." Mat said.

"Exactly." Tony said.

"So we just wait it out and see what happens?" McGee asked.

"Pretty much." Tony said.

_**Meanwhile…**_

CJ, Gibbs and Shaylene walked outside of HCIS.

"What would Tyler's first move be after getting out of prison?" Gibbs asked.

"I'd say re-starting his… 'business'." CJ said, cringing at the thought of what could've happened to Shaylene.

"So, should we start with the Happy Lover's Club?" Shaylene asked.

"I think we should start by finding out if any girls have gone missing since Tyler escaped." CJ said, as the trio walked into Castle Town Police Department. The chief quickly noticed CJ and ran over.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty." He said. "What can we do for you?" He then looked at Shaylene. "Hello, Shaylene."

"Hi, Chief Nicholson." Shaylene said.

"Kelsi's been asking about you lately." Chief Nicholson said.

"Tell her that I'll back to school in the fall." Shaylene said.

"Actually, tell her that Shaylene will be over to visit this Saturday." CJ said. "If that's okay with you, Andrew."

"It's perfectly fine, sir." Chief Nicholson said. "So, what brings you to my precinct?"

"Have you had any missing persons reports today?" CJ asked.

"Just one." Chief Nicholson said. "A young girl from Zora's Domain. Suzie Dunning."

"Does Kelsi know?" CJ asked.

"I don't think so." Chief Nicholson said.

"Director, does it matter?" Gibbs asked.

"Kelsi, Shaylene and Suzie are best friends." CJ said. It was then that the chief's phone rang.

"Hello? Hi, dear. What? Yes, I'll take care of it, dear." The chief said, hanging up. "Make that two. My wife just informed me that Kelsi didn't come home from school today."

"Oh no…" Shaylene said with a quivering voice and fear in her eyes.

"We'll find them, Shay." CJ said. "I promise. Where do you three like to hang out?"

"Sometimes we go to The Goofy Goron." Shaylene said.

"The Goofy Goron?" Gibbs asked.

"It's a 16 and under club here in Castle Town, open until 8:00 pm every night." CJ said. "We'll check there for them first."

"You might find Kelsi there, but I doubt you'll find Suzie." Chief Nicholson said. "Principal Thomas at Castle Town Junior High said she didn't report to school this morning."

"Gibbs, you look at The Goofy Goron and see if you can find Kelsi." CJ said, as Chief Nicholson handed Gibbs a photo of his daughter. "Shay and I will try to find Suzie."

"Okay."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"I can't sit around and wait forever!" McGee said. "This is crazy."

"No… This is the end of the line." Everyone turned to the elevator and saw Ziva standing there, with a bomb strapped to her waist. "Where are Gibbs and the Director?"

"Not here." Mat said.

"That's too bad." Ziva said. "I guess I'll have to deal with them later."

_**Back in town…**_

Gibbs walked into a club in southern Castle Town, just across the street from Castle Town Junior High School. He looked around and saw a blond-haired, brown-eyed girl about the age of 12 sitting in a chair. She wore jeans and a pink t-shirt that read "Castle Town Heroes" and showed a picture of a swordsman. Gibbs walked over to her.

"Kelsi Nicholson?" He asked.

"Yes." She said nervously.

"Special Agent Gibbs, HCIS." Gibbs said. "Your father is looking for you."

"I made Daddy worry about me?" Kelsi asked. "Where is he?"

"The police station." Gibbs said. He then pulled out his cell phone. "Director, I have Kelsi. I'm on my way back to the police station."

Meanwhile, CJ and Shaylene were walking through South Hyrule Field toward the Faron Woods.

"What's up?" Shaylene asked, as CJ hung up the phone.

"That was Gibbs." CJ said. "He found Kelsi."

"Where?" Shaylene asked.

"The Goofy Goron." CJ said.

"Was Suzie with her?" Shaylene asked nervously.

"I'm afraid not." CJ said.

"Oh no…" Shaylene said.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." CJ said, as the pair entered the Faron Woods and neared the Faron Spring.

"Unhand me you freak!" A female's voice exclaimed. CJ drew his gun, and he and Shaylene ran toward the Faron Spring. When they got there, they saw Tyler Wilcox struggling to hold on to a brown-haired, green-eyed girl in a badly torn pink tank top and jeans.

"That's Suzie…" Shaylene whispered.

"Sorry, but your sugar daddy paid good money for you, and I'm not the kinda guy who doesn't deliver on his sales." Tyler said.

"You are today, scumbag." CJ said. Tyler turned and chuckled at CJ. He put Suzie down, who couldn't move because her hands and legs were bound.

"Y'know something… we're not that different, you and I." Tyler said.

"Excuse me?" CJ asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tyler asked. "We're both pedophiles."

"How dare you call me a…" CJ began, before quickly being interrupted by Tyler.

"You're a man in his early 20s dating a 12-year-old girl." Tyler laughed. "Are you going to try to deny being a pedophile?"

"Yes, I am!" CJ shouted. "You and I _are_ different, you perv! I love Shaylene, where as you just kidnap young girls and sell them to people who look at them as nothing but sex objects! You bragged about Shaylene being an orphaned virgin when you tried to sell her!"

"Are you gonna try to say that you haven't had sex with Shaylene?" Tyler asked.

"That's none of your damn business!" CJ shouted.

"See… You _aren't _different than me, no matter how you try to fool yourself." Tyler said.

"SHUT UP!" CJ shouted, raising his gun and shooting Tyler in the forehead, killing him.

"Are you okay?" Shaylene asked.

"What… What if he's right?" CJ asked. "What if I am a pedophile?"

"So what if you are?" Shaylene asked. "Cuz if you are, you're _my_ pedophile." She then wrapped her arms around CJ and smiled. CJ looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks." He said. "I needed that." He then walked over and freed Suzie, who was immediately greeted by a big hug from Shaylene.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Suzie…" Shaylene said, nearly crying. CJ pulled out his cell phone.

"Gibbs, I've got Suzie." CJ said. "Shaylene and I are on our way back to the police department."

_**Later…**_

CJ, Suzie and Shaylene walked into the Castle Town Police Department, where Suzie was immediately picked up and hugged by her parents. Her father kissed her on the forehead and walked over to CJ. Chief Nicholson then walked over as well.

"Thank you, CJ." Robert Dunning said. "That's twice now you've said Suzie's life."

"From the same scumbag, no less." Chief Nicholson said.

"We won't have to worry about Tyler anymore." CJ said. The men looked confused.

"We'll need to send someone out to the Faron Spring to collect Tyler's body." CJ said. "The scene is already taped off."

"Seems like that's your simple solution when someone kidnaps young girls." Chief Nicholson said.

"Only when they affect my life and the well-being of those I care about." CJ said. "Tyler crossed one too many lines and needed to be punished. So, should I call Dr Mallard? Or…"

"No, I'll send the police M.E. out there." Chief Nicholson said. "And, thank you for finding Kelsi."

"Thank Special Agent Gibbs for that." CJ said.

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs." Chief Nicholson said.

"You're welcome." Gibbs said.

* * *

_Gibbs stood in his driveway with a red-headed woman and a young brunette girl. Gibbs was significantly younger, and his hair wasn't as gray._

"_Don't go, Daddy!" The little girl said, wrapping her arms around Gibbs._

_"Come back soon, Jethro." The woman said, as Gibbs got into his truck and drove off._

* * *

_Gibbs stood in an office with Mike Franks. The door was labeled "Special Agent Michael Franks."_

"_They're dead, Gibbs."Mike said._

_Gibbs sat on a hill somewhere in Mexico. He was dressed in camouflage and holding a sniper rifle. He watched through the scope as a Mexican man in a red truck began to drive by. Gibbs pulled the trigger and watched as the man's blood splattered all over the truck's windows._

* * *

"Let's go check on the team, Gibbs." CJ said. "We need to see if they've got any leads on Ziva."

A few minutes later, Gibbs and CJ walked into HCIS and got in the elevator. They rode it up to the squadroom and stepped out to see Mat and McGee, lying on the ground, bleeding. CJ pulled out his phone.

"This is Director Francis at HCIS. I've got two agents severely injured." CJ said. "Send help ASAP!"

"Director… You need to see this." Gibbs said, directing CJ to a note on DiNozzo's desk.

"_Director Francis and Gibbs,_

_ Be thankful we left McGee and Mat alive. We could've easily killed them. As for Tyler, I needed him free to distract you, CJ. I knew if I had you panicking to keep Shaylene safe that I could get to the rest of the team easily and get to you later, although I must say I didn't expect Gibbs to go with you. Don't try to come after us. Once we're in Israel, we'll be under the protection of my fellow Mossad officers._

_ Ziva David & Anthony DiNozzo"_

_**A few days later…**_

CJ sat in his office with Gibbs, Shaylene and a bandaged Mat and McGee.

"Jethro… Tim…" CJ said. "I'm sorry. You guys have been through hell since I brought you to my team." He then pulled out Gibbs's and McGee's files. "If you want, with just a quick flick of my pen, I can return you two to the States with Director Dunham."

"Director…" Gibbs said.

"Yes, Gibbs?" CJ asked.

Gibbs laughed. "Don't apologize…" CJ stopped him.

"It's a sign of weakness." He said, smiling…

"…And so, the face of the Major Case Squad Response Team was changed forever. With the loss of Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Special Agent Ziva David, the team stood with only three members… Supervisory Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Special Agent Timothy McGee, and Special Agent Mathew Colson. Aiding them were Dr Donald "Ducky" Mallard, his assistant Rali Zouna, forensics expert Abigail Scuito, and Jr Special Agent Shaylene Johnson, soon to be Shaylene Francis..." CJ sat in his bedroom in Hyrule Castle. He smiled as he pressed a couple of buttons on his laptop, saving the open document. It was at that moment that Shaylene walked in.

"Hey. How's everything going?" She asked.

"Good." CJ said. "It's done."

"You finished writing it?" Shaylene asked with excitement in her voice.

"I did." CJ said. "_Scuttlebutt: The Adventures of LJ Gibbs_ is finished. Of course, I did change some details."

"Like what?" Shaylene asked.

"Like how Kylie and Ryan died." CJ said. "I made Ziva a terrorist, and she and DiNozzo eloped."

"You kept the child prostitution case I was part of in there, right?" Shaylene asked.

"Are you proud that you got kidnapped?" CJ asked.

"No, I'm proud of the man who saved me." Shaylene said. "And I'm proud that I'm able to call that man my husband." DiNozzo and Ziva then walked in.

"Director Francis… Your chopper is here." Tony said.

"Come on, Shay." CJ said. "The chopper's ready to take us to Yo'Ster Isle. You ready to race around the world?"

"With you?" Shaylene asked. "Of course."


End file.
